La guerra justa
by ddmanzanita
Summary: Los dioses se levantan de nuevo contra athena, pero esta vez están los doce caballeros dorados juntos, y podrán dar a conocer lo que un caballero dorado es capaz de hacer. Uno nunca esta solo cuando tienen amigos a su lado
1. Busqueda

**Deseando vivir en paz.**

Mu de Aries.

Ahí estaba uno de los doce caballeros de atenea revivido de nuevo por la gracia de esta, miraba fijamente al horizonte pensando si algún día llegaría el momento en que los dioses olvidaran su soberbia y dejaran vivir tranquilos a los humanos principalmente a atenea y a su orden de caballeros, el día pasaba rápido y recordaba todo lo sucedido en la batalla contra hades intentando entender un poco mas a saga, shura y camus de haber hecho lo que hicieron y matar a shaka, aunque claro tampoco lo entendía mucho a el pero en fin, se levanto de las pequeñas escaleras donde se encontraba sentado y descubrió a Aldebarán de tauro parado atrás de el, estaba tan absorto en sus propios pensamientos que no siento su presencia en la casa de Aries, su casa.

-Mu disculpa la interrupción, pero el patriarca me ha mandado llamarte quiere vernos a ambos ahora- menciono el gran toro.

-Gracias por informarme- mu se incorporo rápido, se limito a sonreír a Aldebarán e indicarle con la mirada de que lo siguiera al templo del patriarca.

En pocos segundos divisaron la segunda casa, la incomodidad en Aldebarán comenzaba a sentirse puesto que mu no era un santo muy conversante pero tampoco uno muy callado, miro al pelilla a los ojos pero este siguió en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Aldebarán lo miraba

¿Mu te ocurre algo amigo?

-No es nada Aldebarán gracias.- contesto el pelilla a su amigo.

Aldebarán tomo eso como una respuesta del que al carnero dorado no le ocurría nada, siguieron su camino hacia la tercera casa y luego a la cuarta la de cáncer, donde su dueño mascara mortal no estaba, había sido enviado la semana pasada a una misión, que según tauro era muy secreta puesto que el cangrejo dorado no le había dicho ni siquiera a su mejor amigo afrodita de piscis, la casa de géminis y cáncer fueron pasadas rápidas pues los dueños de ellas no se encontraba.

Mu seguía absorto en sus propios pensamientos algo no muy normal en el antes de llegar a la quinta casa la de leo, Aldebarán se paro enfrente de mu y lo sostuvo por los hombros, el carnero dorado se limito a levantar su vista hacia Aldebarán.

Mu te conozco y se que te pasa algo todavía faltan demasiadas casas y si no me dices que tienes te aseguro que no pasaras de leo hasta que me digas- dijo con tono molesto Aldebarán.

Lo siento mucho Aldebarán no fue mi intención ignorarte lo que pasa es que a veces pienso si algún día los dioses dejaran en paz a la tierra y a atenea- contesto mu un poco avergonzado ante la revelación hecha a su amigo.

-Mu ya olvidaste por que nos convertimos en caballeros, era para proteger a atena y a la tierra de lo contrario no existiría esto- menciono el de tauro con un semblante de mas comprensión.

- Lo se, pero creo que jamás entenderemos a los dioses, ellos siempre quieren pelear por sus avaricias y soberbia de la cual tanto hacen orgullo.

Aldebarán soltó una enorme carcajada, mu lo miro y después rio con el.

-Sabes amigo dices cosas ciertas pero muy chistosas, los dioses siempre serán dioses a excepción de atenea.- menciono Aldebarán- no hay nada de que preocuparnos entiendes, al menos no por ahora, por la salida de mascara es…

- muy sospechosa – dijo mu completando la frase de su amigo- tal vez tuvo que vigilar algo que el patriarca solo le a confiado a el – menciono mu.

-Aldebarán, mu-dijo con gran entusiasmo Aiora quien había estado escuchando todo desde su casa- que esperan para subir a mi templo, las escaleras no son muy cómodas que digamos y menos estando parados.

Ambos santos se aproximaron hasta la entrada de leo, donde Aiora los esperaba.

-Mascara de muerte- dijo Aiora con cierto resentimiento al santo mencionado, era clara que la relación entre el de la 4 y 5 casa no eran de las mejores, pero al menos no se mataban uno al otro- aioros dice que a sido enviado a alguna parte de Bulgaria, no tardaran mucho tiempo en que manden a otros de nosotros, mascara tenia que haber regresado hace dos días pero no lo hizo.

-Crees que le haya pasado algo?-pregunto Aldebarán a Aiora.

-No, lo creo-menciono Mu- mascara es muy fuerte por lo que lo hayan mandado haya no creo que le haya causado algún problema.

-Pues no lo sabremos hasta vayamos a buscarlo o el venga-menciono Aiora- pero ahora ustedes dos tienen que subir con el patriarca, no le hagan esperar mas.

Ambos santos salieron de la casa de leo, atravesaron rápido la casa de virgo, no sin antes escuchar unas cuantas palabras de la reencarnación de buda, la casa de libra estaba ahora habitada por dokho pero este a penas les miro, los apresuro a su visita con el patriarca.

La casa de escorpión estaba vacía seguramente el escorpio estaba en la casa de acuario, en sagitario Aioros y Shura platicaban amenamente de el cosmos ambos santos habían arreglado sus problemas del pasado, puesto que en cuanto athena revivió a aioros shura fue a platicar con el y pedirle disculpas, cosa que no se disculpo mucho pues el santo de la novena casa lo había perdonado antes de que terminara la frase.

La casa de capricornio abandona pues su cuidador estaba en una casa mas debajo de la que le correspondía, en cuanto empezaron a cruzar acuario vieron que el santo de la onceaba casa miraba a su amigo de la octava discutiendo ferozmente con afrodita, el francés maldecía por lo bajo, ante esto decidieron los dos santos de las primeras casas apresurar el paso para no meterse en problemas que no les correspondían a ambos.

Pasaron las doce casas rápido, hasta llegar al templo del patriarca, tocaron la puerta y de inmediato su respuesta se escucho tras ella.

-Pueden pasar- esa era la voz del patriarca shion de Aries.

Ambos santos hicieron una reverencia al patriarca y a atena que se encontraba atrás de el.

-Han tardado mucho en subir los doce templos-Menciono el patriarca con tranquilidad- pero eh aquí ya han llegado.

-Shion por favor informales sobre la misión del santo de cá athena sentada en su trono, su voz era tranquila era una melodía perfecta para cualquier humano, que mas se podía esperar de la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra justa.

-Como ya abran notado ambos-menciono shion-El santo de cáncer, mascara de muerte no esta, pues a sido enviado por nuestra diosa a una misión importante, athena sospecha que los dioses traman algo, pues han estado muy tranquilos desde la guerra santa, y enviado al santo de cáncer para investigar en Bulgaria donde reside el templo de Dionisio si algo de lo que nuestra diosa se preocupa es cierto.

-Pero sin embargo Mascara de muerte tenia que regresar ya hace mas de dos días y no ha llegado-dijo athena con un gran dolor y preocupación, por el santo, ella no era nadie para traerlo de vuelta a la vida, y volverlo a dejar morir por culpa de ella, al menos ella pensaba eso.-mis jóvenes santos quisiera pedirles que por favor busquen a su compañero en Bulgaria, me preocupa su estado de salud y como se encuentra el en estos momentos….

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe mostrando una figura a la mitad de ellas, los ojos curiosos de ambos santos, el patriarca y athena contemplaron al santo de cáncer…


	2. Visitante inesperado

-Mascara de muerte-menciono Aldebarán.

El santo se acerco a athena y se arrodillo para rendir su informe, los ojos de mu no pudieron evitar ver las numerosas heridas del santo de la cuarta casa; heridas que tampoco se escaparan a ninguno de lo presentes, el santo de la cuarta casa sabia que lo miraban fijamente a el pero decidió proseguir con el reporte al patriarca y su diosa

-Perdone la tardanza mi señora, pero a habido algunos problemas.

-No importa, lo bueno es que ya estas aquí-contesto ella-estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

-Podrías comenzar con lo que paso, en Bulgaria-pregunto el patriarca.

-Claro, efectivamente mi señora es cierto sus sospechas el templo de Dionisio se encuentra completamente en movimiento, al parecer los Dioses planean algo contra usted, eh alcanzado a escuchar a unos hombres hablar sobre, un castigo hacia usted y toda la humanidad que le darán los Dioses.-Finalizo el santo mirando hacia su diosa intentando leer su expresión.

-Ya veo- dijo el patriarca- a que se deben tus heridas.

-Me he enfrentado a Aslit de Delfín unos de los guardias de Dionisio-menciono el santo.

-Shion manda hablar a todos los santos dorados- menciono la diosa al padre.

-Mascara de muerte, sígueme para curarte esas heridas-menciono la diosa-nos veremos a las 5:30.

-Si-contestaron los tres.

El santo de cáncer se incorporo y siguió a su diosa como ella había deseado, dejando solos al patriarca, mu y Aldebarán, el patriarca les indico con la mirada que se podían retirar y avisarles a sus compañeros.

Ambos santos salieron, entrando a piscis afrodita los esperaba sentado, corrió hacia ellos y los detuvo a ambos en seco.

-Como esta mascara?-pregunto

-Bien-Dijo Aldebarán-athena se lo ha llevado a curar sus heridas.

-Afrodita podrías subir con athena a las 5:30 tiene algo que informarnos a todos-menciono mu al peliazul.

-Lo se el patriarca ya nos lo informo a todos-contesto

Los dos santos se despidieron del de la doceava casa y bajaron a sus casas, mientras esto pasaba aquí, athena curaba las heridas de su santo, el de la cuarta casa, no se daba el lujo de mostrar algún dolor era cierto, había cambiado mucho desde la guerra santa contra hades, pero aun era el temeroso y cruel santo de cáncer, su relación con los demás santos había cambiado; pues ahora no era tanto el odio unos a otros.

-Mascara-menciono athena rompiendo el silencio entre ambos-lamento mucho que tengan que volver a pelear por mi-el santo la miro y luego le sonrió.

-Es todo un placer pelear por usted

-Pero que clase de diosa soy, si los traje a la vida era para que vivieran en paz y no tuvieran que volver a pelear, a herirse o incluso a…

-No es necesario que diga la siguiente palabra, usted sabe que lo hacemos porque es necesario y creo que hablo por mi y mis compañeros que volveríamos a vivir un millón de guerras santas por usted-contesto el santo mirándola

-Usted ya ha sacrificado mucho por nosotros-menciono afrodita de piscis que estaba impaciente por ver a su amigo.

-Afrodita-menciono el cangrejo dorado.

-Masca de muerte-le contesto el de la doceava casa.

-Milo ya deja eso en su lugar-menciono camus de acuario enfadado de la conducta infantil de su amigo.

-Vamos, camus solo mira que hermoso es-menciono Milo

-Oye no tienes que ir a tu casa-le reprocho el caballero de la ánfora.

-Para que en dos horas tendré que volver a subir con athena-le contesto entretenido aun con el objeto en sus manos.

-Y puedo saber donde pasaras las próximas dos horas- le cuestiono el de acuario, orando que no fuera en su casa.

Era ciertos eran muy buenos amigos, casi hermanos, pero también era cierto que Milo era todo un circo andando, divertido, mujeriego, impulsivo y de poca paciencia; mientras camus era diferente, era serio, guardaba sus sentimientos para otro tiempo, pensaba las cosas dos veces y tenia una paciencia infinita.

Camus decidió sentarse a esperar que el santo de la octava casa dejara de tocar todo lo que viera, Milo era un caballero dorado pero si algún día alguien lo viera como los doce santos dorados le conocían dirían que el no era el caballero dorado de escorpión.

-Buenos días-Saludaron shura y aioros que recién llegaban a la onceava casa.

-Hola- contesto Milo

-Que hacen aquí?-pregunto camus, perdiendo la paciencia ahora en vez de solo aguantar a un santo tendría que aguantar a tres.

-Pues falta poco para que tengamos que subir al templo del patriarca y ver a la diosa-menciono aioros.

- y es por eso que…-shura no pudo terminar su frase, porque un cosmos demasiado poderoso hizo presencia en el santuario.

Su piel se enchino era increíble que ese cosmos estuviera en estos momentos en el templo del patriarca, tenían que subir rápido las 2 casas restantes, Milo fue el primero en salir de la casa de acuario, seguido por los otros tres. Sintieron los cosmos de afrodita y mascara de muerte arder, elevándolo cada vez más.

-Apresurémonos-dijo Shura.

-¿Qué estará ocurriendo ahora?-pregunto Milo para si mismo.

Finalmente llegaron al templo del patriarca, frente a ellos, Afrodita y Mascara estaban tirados en el suelo con graves heridas y aun así intentaban ponerse de nuevo de pie, mas al fondo el patriarca estaba delante de athena protegiéndola de su enemigo…

-Hermes-dijeron los santos dorados apenas llegando.


	3. El mensajero de los Dioses

El mensajero de los dioses.

-Hermes-dijeron los santos dorados apenas llegando.

-Athena ellos también pueden acabar como esos dos-menciono Hermes apuntando a Afrodita y mascara.

Mascara se paro de nuevo, y afrodita solo intento incorporarse y volvió a caer, los ojos de Milo notaron que el de la doceava casa tenia la pierna rota, con un gran esfuerzo afrodita logro incorporarse y mirar a su enemigo.

-Vamos Hermes no tienes oportunidad con 6 de nosotros aquí-dijo mascara.

-No te preocupes, creo que a ti y a tu amigo ya les di una lección-menciono antes de soltar una tremenda carcajada en la cara del santo.

El santo hizo una esfera de poder para golpear al mensajero de los dioses, pero shura lo tomo del brazo, y negó con la cabeza.

-Déjanos esto a nosotros mascara-dijo shura a su compañero.

-Es suficiente-menciono Hermes-Athena eh venido especialmente a decirte que tus tíos Poseidón y Hades han vuelto a la vida-por las espaldas de todos corrió un escalofrió al recordar a Hades el enemigo eterno de su diosa y de ellos. – y desean la revancha ambos, ahora apoyados por algunos hermanos tuyos entre ellos Ilitía y Hebe; tus primos Dictis hijo de Poseidón y Leuce amante de Hades.

-Que has dicho?-pregunto athena

-Te deseo la mejor de las suertes-se carcajeo Hermes-porque de esta dudo que tu o tus caballeruchos salgan con vida.

Hermes desapareció dejando a los 6 santos, el patriarca y la diosa ahí, el silencio era un infierno, nadie hablaba, para Milo ahora si era cierto de esa no se salvaban enfrentar a Hades y Poseidón al mismo tiempo era una cosa pero también dos hermanas de athena, dos hijos de Poseidón y entre ellas la amante de hades, estaba seguro de que de esa no salían vivos.

-Padre-menciono athena con gran enfado, el dios del Olimpo apareció frente a ellos y miro a su hija, ella hizo una reverencia y luego lo miro-¿Como has dejado que vuelva a ocurrir esto? ¿Quien a revivido a hades?

-Athena, ellos son dioses y tienen que estar vivos son muy importantes para el bien de tu mundo, te recuerdo que hades es el dios de los muertos y Poseidón el dios del mar; pero sin duda lo que hacen o no esta en mis manos y te aseguro que intentare hallar una solución; sin duda pienso que Dionisio también esta en esto.

-Muchas gracias padre-menciono athena.

Zeus el dios del Olimpo desapareció dejando a la diosa con sus caballeros ella se acerco a afrodita y todo su pierda un grito reprimido por el santo de la doceava casa se alcanzo a escuchar.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo athena.

-No es nada-contesto afrodita.

-Athena!!-grito Aiora.

Las puertas de la entrada se habían vuelto a abrir de golpe, esta vez con los 6 caballeros restantes, mu, Aldebarán, saga, Aiora, shaka y dokho. Los seis pares de ojos contemplaron la escena y se acercaron a los otros seis santos.

-Que a ocurrido aquí?-pregunto Dokho a Shura.

-Lo que ha pasado aquí es algo que tenemos que discutir y hablar todos-menciono athena-pero por ahora es mas importante que Afrodita como Mascara se recuperen de sus heridas.

-Athena estamos bien, y es necesario que ellos también conozcan lo que acabamos de oír nosotros-dijo afrodita.

-Esta bien- menciono athena- Hades, Poseidón, Ilitía, Hebe, Leuce y Dictis nos han declarado la guerra de nuevo, pero creo que mi hermano Dionisio también esta involucrado en todo esto.

-¿Qué hades ha vuelto a la vida?-Grito Aioria.

-Me temo que si- contesto athena

Un escalofrió corrió por la espalda de todos, las puertas volvieron abrirse para dejar ver la figura de Kanon, el santo de géminis miro como todos los demás su alrededor.

-Athena hay una musa aquí afuera y quiere su presencia para hablar con usted-menciono Kanon haciendo una reverencia a su diosa.

-Hazle pasar por favor-dijo la Diosa.

No podía ser cierto no ahora, pensó saga también que iba la reconstrucción del santuario, la reparación de las armaduras, por parte de mu, y ahora tendrían de nueva cuenta que enfrentar a Hades, una nueva guerra santa, que nunca los Dioses se cansaría de luchar contra athena.

-Athena la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra justa-dijo la musa haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Calíope -dijo athena-gusto verte de nuevo.

-Me a enviado su padre para informarle de lo sucedido en estos momentos en el Olimpo-dijo Calíope-efectivamente Dionisio esta metido en este problema ahora, su padre, el gran Zeus me a informado que no hay otra solución que pelear, Hades como Poseidón no se rendirán.

-Pero como ha ocurrido esto-dijo athena para si misma.

-No se preocupe, como usted sabrá, son muy cercana a su hermano Apolo, dios de la luz, y el ha considerado que tiene que intervenir en su favor, puesto que una unión entre Hades y Poseidón, nos es nada bueno para el Olimpo, como para su padre.- menciono la musa de cabellos castaños.

-Menciónale a Apolo mis mas sinceros agradecimientos pero me temo que el no solo me ayudara sin recibir algo a cambio-dijo athena recordando su encuentro con el hace un año.

-Pero athena me esta diciendo que rechaza la ayuda que tanto necesita-pregunto la Calíope mirando a la pelilla.

-Si y creo que es el momento que regreses al Olimpo Calíope aquí corres mucho peligro-Dijo la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra justa.

La musa sin más remedio hizo una reverencia y desapareció; athena miro a sus caballeros, que la miraban a ella y a sus compañeros heridos.

-Siento tanto esto-menciono athena, mordiendo su labio para reprimir un sollozo.-Me temo que tengo que pedirles que pelen de nueva cuenta; no saben lo avergonzada que estoy, por ello- y así era athena la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra justa, no había podido hacer nada para evitar este confronta miento entre dioses.

-Athena, no es necesario que se disculpe, y le ruego que no se torture mas con esto-menciono Dokho-Sera como en la guerra santa.

-Pero ahora en igualdad de condiciones- dijo Aioros, completando la frase de Dokho - esta vez pelearemos los doce caballeros dorados juntos…


	4. Coliseo

La noche cubría el cielo de Grecia, las estrellas iluminaban los doce templos del zodiaco, sin embargo sus dueños se encontraban completamente dormidos, la diosa de la sabiduría estaba sentada sobre el borde de su cama, miraba por la ventana que daba la vista a los doce templos, sus ojos rojos indicaban que había llorado, miro al cielo y vio el espectáculo que su hermana artemisa, diosa de la luna y la caza estaba haciendo aquella noche.

-Mi señora- menciono shion el patriarca- es muy tarde debería ir a dormir.

-Gracias shion-dijo la pelilla- pero tu también deberías ir a dormir.

-Hay algo que le preocupa cierto-pregunto el carnero dorado.

-Shion a ti no te puedo mentir en lo mas mínimo -Saori kido hizo una sonrisa intentando mejorar su cosmos deprimido.- me preocupa lo que pueda ocurrir al santuario y a ustedes, todo iba también y ahora… Shion todo es mi culpa.

-Le ruego que por favor no se culpe- dijo en un susurro- ya he vivido dos guerras santas para pelear por usted y lo volvería hacer cientos de veces más.

-Que clase de diosa soy- menciono en un susurro ella también – si pelean toda su vida.

-Mi diosa- dijo shion con una sonrisa en sus labios- usted a peleado muchas veces por los humanos y a reencarnado muchas mas para defendernos, no cree que la única manera de pagarle es esta, nosotros peleamos por defenderla y lo seguiremos haciendo – athena abrió la boca para dejar salir unas palabras de su boca pero shion se apresuro a continuar – Es mejor que descanse mañana será un gran día.

-Gracias shion puedes retirarte- menciono la muchacha pelilla.

-Que descanse- Menciono el patriarca antes de retirarse.

--

La luna se retiro para dejar el lugar al sol, poco a poco se iba iluminando la tierra y con ella el santuario de athena, en géminis los dos gemelos acababan de despertar y los dos se arreglaban para el entrenamiento de esa mañana con los demás caballeros dorados.

-Saga- la voz ronca de kanon hizo eco en el templo – no has pensado que otros dioses además de Poseidón y hades podrían interferir.

-Como quien?-pregunto saga mirando a su gemelo.

-Como Ares- el escalofrió corrió por la espalda del gemelo mayor, era cierto no lo había pensado si hades y Poseidón había vuelto a la vida ares también lo había hecho, y ocuparía un cuerpo y ese era el suyo.

-No te preocupes-Dijo saga intentando calmar a su hermano y a su absurda pero cierta idea.

-Ja! Pero creo que Ares no volvería a cometer el mismo error dos veces-menciono kanon con una sonrisa.

-A que te refieres?- pregunto saga.

-A que dudo que vuelva a poseerte eres mas débil que yo- kanon soltó una carcajada, saga había arqueado una ceja ante el comentario de su gemelo.

-Dudo en ese caso que te poseyera a ti eres un incompetente-menciono saga regresando el insulto a kanon.

-Imbécil-

-idiota-

-Si ambos los son-menciono mascara de muerte antes de soltar una carcajada frente a ambos, el santo de la cuarta casa ya tenia pues su armadura y la lucia con el porte de orgullo de todo caballero dorado.

-La golpiza que Hermes te dio te afecto la cabeza cierto-menciono kanon y saga solo sonrió

-No hay nada que Hermes pudo afectar si ya antes lo estaba- esta fue saga el que ataco.

-Miren reproducción en serie ambos ya lo estaban antes que yo de tantos golpes que se daban uno al otro, que creo que los afecto- menciono el santo del canjegro mostrando una sonrisa. Ambos gemelos se quedaron con la boca abierta pues no se esperaban semejante contestación por parte del otro.

Justo en el momento que ambos gemelos se le proponían a arrojársele entro shaka y Dhoko. Los tres voltearon y miraron a ambos no tardaron mucho los demás en bajar, afrodita llego y se puso al lado de su amigo. Kanon lo miro y le dijo vía cosmos.

_-Tú viste suerte de que Dhoko llegara-menciono kanon._

_-Aunque hubiera llegado o no, no me hubieras ganado.-contesto el agredido._

_-Hoy te parece entrenar tú y yo a ver quien gana-menciono kanon._

_-quieres que te reacomode el cerebro-menciono mascara._

_-Ja! Ya quisieras cangrejo- ambos se miraron y luego sonrieron imaginándose pelear._

Al llegar al coliseo todos los caballeros, amazonas y guardias del santuario estaban ahí, y todos portaban sus armaduras, Shion estaba parado al lado de athena, ella tenia la mirada en cada uno de sus caballeros, sus cabellos lilas se revoloteaban con el aire, en su mano derecha nike y la otra la mantenía cerrada, su vista se desvió y se coloco en la tierra.

A quien quería engañar cada uno de los que estaban ahí le preocupaba, pero aquella mañana el miedo se había tornado en alegría, ese día todos los caballeros de elite de athena estaban ahí, los santos de bronce estaban sentados en las primeras gradas, ahí se encontraban seiya y los demás, a su lado las amazonas, del otro lado los caballeros de plata y mas cerca los caballeros dorados, ese día ninguno faltaba la guardia de athena estaba completa.

-Gracias a todos-menciono ella, todos guardaron silencio para escuchar lo que su diosa les quería comunicar- ayer por la tarde mis sospechas fuero aclaradas – sus ojos negros fueron al santo de cáncer – y el mensajero de los dioses ha venido a advertirme que tanto Hades y Poseidón han revivido.

Uno de los guardias que estaba cerca de athena se levanto y miro sorprendido lo que athena les estaba diciendo.

-Entonces…MUERE ATHENA!!-el guardia lanzo un poder hacia la diosa de la sabiduría.

-Muro de cristal-

Mu había llegado justo a tiempo para que el poder no golpeara a su diosa, los demás santos dorados miraron al que fue el agresor de su diosa, Hyoga y Shiryu ya lo sujetaban de los brazos para que no huyera.

-Athena se encuentra bien?-pregunto mu.

-Si, gracias-contesto.

-No por mucho-grito un grupo de guerreros, que acababan de hacer su aparición.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto shura interponiéndose entre su diosa y ellos.

-Nosotros somos los caballeros de Dionisio-menciono uno de ellos.

-Aslit de delfín-menciono mascara de muerte.


	5. La presencia de un dios

-Aslit de delfín-menciono mascara de muerte.

-Dokho, Aldebarán acompañen a athena al santuario-dijo shion calculando el peligro de la situación, no tardaría de aparecer los dioses de ellos.

-Shion por favor ven conmigo-la voz quebrada de athena hizo que el patriarca la mirara sorprendido-quiero hablar contigo de algo urgente-los ojos marrones de dokho miraron a los de shion, pero descubrió que el tampoco tenia idea.

-Como ordene-menciono.

Los 6 guerreros que habían aparecido, se quedaron viendo a shura y mu que estaban frente a ellos, los demás estaban cerca pero no tanto, para salvarlos si atacaban los 6 al mismo tiempo.

_-Aslit estas pensando lo mismo que yo-pregunto orfeón de mar._

_-Atacar a esos dos-contentos Aslit._

_-seria buena idea- menciono Castio de placer._

_-Listos? Pregunto orfeón._

_-Si- contesto el resto._

Mascara de muerte y afrodita bajaron y se pusieron al lado de mu y shura, no tardo mucho para que los demás caballeros dorados se pusieran a sus lados.

-Váyanse-menciono saga a los santos de bronce y plata.

-Eso también va para ustedes- menciono Kanon viendo a seiya y los demás.

-Lo que digas saga-le dijo ikki con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Soy Kanon!- le grito el confundido.

Todos permanecían al lado de uno, los 6 enemigos estaban mirándolos fijamente, Kanon solo esperaba que atacaran pero por algún motivo no lo hacían, y eso no significaba nada bueno, pues si no lo hacían era porque ellos esperaban a alguien y quien más que su propio dios o alguno aliada. Miraba detenidamente a su hermano y al otro lado del, el arquero dorado, no se llevaban bien ninguno de los dos, pero con el paso del tiempo habían aprendido a valorarse y a no pelear por saga.

_-Que tienes pensado? – fue la pregunta de afrodita a mascara._

_-Atacar que otra salida tenemos-contesto a su amigo._

_-Prepárense para lo que siga-dijo Dokho._

_-Si- contestaron todos al unisonoro._

Un bloque de hielo se impacto al lado de ellos, Camus dirigió su mirada hacia el agresor y a quien descubrió no fue a otro que ha Isaak de kraken. Fue cuando se dieron cuenta que no tardarían en llegar los espectros de Hades.

--

En el santuario athena estaba parada frente Dokho, Aldebarán y Shion, ellos la miraban atentamente esperando recibir órdenes por parte de su diosa.

-Shion, Dokho y Aldebarán ustedes tres decidirán el curso de esta guerra-menciono ella, y camino hacia la ventana-Hades y Poseidón no se detendrán hasta tener mi vida y se la pienso entregar con tal de que los dejen a ustedes y a la tierra en paz. – los tres se miraron y Shion dirigió su mirada hacia ella.

-Y como se supone que la tierra estará a salvo si, cuando usted estaba aquí, no dejaban de haber guerras, si usted no está aquí para protegerla, todos los humanos y la tierra seremos presa fácil para los demás dioses-menciono Aldebarán.

-Por favor athena permítanos una vez más pelear a su lado.-menciono Dokho.

-Sin embargo, no debes rechazar la ayuda que se te da athena-Dijo Zeus, athena y junto a sus santos miraron al recién llegado, su cosmos pacifico reconforto a su hija-Athena te he traído noticias buenas, Hades, Ares, Dionisio y Poseidón son tus únicos enemigos ahora los demás han cedido y por otra parte Apolo, Artemisa y Afrodita han ofrecido su ayuda hacia ti.

-Se puede saber porque tanto interés de mis hermanos en esta batalla-pregunto la diosa de la sabiduría y era cierto, porque nunca antes ellos habían ofrecido su ayuda y ahora de la nada querían ayudarla a pelear contra sus enemigos desde la era del mito.

-Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta?-pregunto Zeus a su hija- Hades y Poseidón se han aliado en contra tuya y si lo han hecho pronto puede que lo hagan contra el Olimpo y contra mí.

--

El santuario se cubrió de una extraña nueve, que tapo el sol, de ella broto un rayo que dejo ver a uno de los hijos de Zeus, su cabello largo color vino, su tez blanca y sus ojos color marrón lo hizo rápido reconocer como Dionisio el dios del vino y el reventón.

Apareció atrás de sus guerreros, sonrió un poco por la pequeña situación de los santos de athena, ellos ni siquiera dieron un paso hacia atrás después de su aparición tan gloriosa diría el, camino hasta ponerse delante de sus caballeros y luego vio entre ellos a mascara de muerte el intruso que habían entrado a su templo en Bulgaria, camino lentamente hacia él, pero el santo ni se inmuto.

-Con que tu eres el santo que has entrado a mi templo en Bulgaria y a derrotado a Aslit de delfín, felicidades.-menciono el dios.

-Dejemos de halagos y dinos a que has venido-pregunto el santo del cangrejo.

-Es simple-contesto caminando hacia sus guerreros-pronto también vendrá Hades y Poseidón a que otra cosa más que convertir este santuario en un verdadero coliseo y…-ante la tardanza de la frase que dejo incompleta

- y que-le apresuro aioria.

-A matar a athena. –contesto el dios con una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

Un leve escalofrió recorrió las espaldas de los santos dorados ahí presentes si era así, las doce casas estaban desprotegidas, de cualquier enemigo pero hacían momentos que sentían un poderoso cosmos en el santuario y quien más podría ser que el padre de su diosa, pero ahora si el santuario tendría una verdadera batalla contra 4 dioses míticos .


	6. La discucion entre dioses

Aioria miro a su enemigo directo a los ojos, estaban en grandes apuros y si era así los demás tenían que regresar rápido a los doce casas, tenia que pensar rápido de lo contrario esto acabaría mal, su vida no importaba pero la de athena era la mas preciada en la tierra.

_-Regresen a las doce casas-dijo Aioria._

_-¿Qué estas diciendo gato?-menciono Milo._

_-Que no escuchan tienen que regresar las doce casas están solas y si Hades o Poseidón llega, tendrán el camino libre para llegar con athena._

_-Me quedare contigo- menciono mascara de muerte, sorprendiendo a todos- tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar con sus guerreros._

_-Yo también-menciono Milo._

_-Entonces los esperaremos haya-dijo Mu _

_- Aioros-menciono Aioria – cuídate hermano._

_-Tu también- menciono aioros._

_-Te esperare Milo-dijo camus._

_-No te preocupes no me derrotaran-dijo mostrando una amplia sonrisa a su amigo._

_-Espero verte-fue lo único que menciono afrodita a su amigo._

El resto de los santos emprendieron su regreso a las doce casas, si shaka lo sabia, sabia el sentimientos de todos, ellos no eran la clase de hombres que dejaban a la deriva a 3 de sus compañeros, les dolía a todos hacerlo y por algún motivo mas a, aioros, afrodita y camus, aunque no lo mostraran, pero alguien tenia que proteger el camino hasta su diosa.

Llegaron a Aries, Mu se paro ahí y miro su casa haciendo señas para que los demás se retiraran a sus casas, y así fue todos los demás lo hicieron; Mu se quedo mirando al horizonte y vio la presencia de tres hombres, su armadura color negro, hizo que mu los identificara rápido como los jueces del infierno.

-_Ten mucho cuidado mu- le dijo shaka de virgo._

_-Cuídate – esta vez fue el patriarca quien lo dijo._

Hades y Poseidón hicieron presencia en la casa de Aries, con todos sus espectros y marinos; si lo emboscaban no les seria de gran ayuda, a los demás y lo pasaría rápido, pensó en todo lo que podía pasar, pero un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo donde estaba su aprendiz, miro a todos lados pero no lo encontró, esperaba que estuviera con Marín y Shaina, los jueces del infierno se aproximaron hacia el.

-Deberías quitarte Mu o te volveré a arrogar al cocito- dijo Radamanthys, mu solo lo miro, pero no le respondió.

-Te ha comido la lengua el gato-menciono Aicos.

-Ya terminaron de hablar-menciono mu, dejando sorprendidos a los espectros, estos se preparaban para atacar pero hades camino a su lado.

-Esperen- dijo Hades, por primera vez portaba su verdadero cuerpo, había sido restaurado, y ahora por primera vez en muchos años hacia su presencia en la tierra.-Mu de Aries-el que lo mencionara el hacia que un escalofrió corriera por su cuerpo- Deberías ser mas racionable y quitarte del camino de una buena vez.

-Que no has visto que somos dioses- menciono Poseidón- no sabes que no puedes hacer nada.

-Pero si ya lo hicieron una vez- menciono mu, Poseidón cambio su semblante de serio a un poco enojado.

-HADES, POSEIDON Y TU DIONISIO!- se escucho el grito de Zeus.- VENGAN AL OLIMPO AHORA MISMO O YO BAJARE POR USTEDES.

-Ya quiere empezar la terapia-menciono hades- que las peleas son malas bla bla bla.

-Vamos?- pregunto Poseidón.

-No que el venga- contesto hades.

Y como si ambos lo hubieran invocado, Zeus apareció enfrente de ellos, los espectros dieron unos pasos hacia atrás, y a los marinos de Poseidón se les enchino la piel, hades se limito a fingir una sonrisa y Poseidón volvió a ponerse serio.

-DIONISIO- grito Zeus.

-Se puede saber que ocurre padre- menciono Dionisio apareciendo ante ellos.

-USTEDES DOS TAMBIEN – pero pareció si Zeus le hubiera hablado al vacio – HYPNOS Y TU THANATHOS VENGAN AHORA.

Los dos dioses se presentaron uno a cada lado de Hades y miraron fastidiados al dios del Olimpo, este solo les devolvió la mirada, y una luz ilumino haciendo su aparición athena, sus ojos marrones oscuros miraron a hades.

-Desde cuanto tu pequeña ocupa que la protejas Zeus – Menciono Hades

-Desde que te derroto a ti y a Poseidón y los dos aceptaron la revancha pero son montoneros – dijo el dios dibujando una sonrisa en los labios.

-Pero a mi no me ha derrotado – menciono Dionisio.

- Porque insistes en pelear Dionisio- pregunto athena.

- Athena el Olimpo es un poco aburrido –menciono el dios del vino.

-Lo haces por diversión- pregunto Zeus.

- Si, después de que no me dejaste organizar esa fiesta en el Olimpo tengo que distraerme con algo o alguien- menciono, buscando un objetivo: que su padre le diera el permiso con tal de no atacar a su tesoro.

-Esta bien puedes hacerlo, pero ningún destrozo porque si lo haces yo mismo te encerrare en el tártaro.

-Esta bien- el dios sonrió y miro a sus tíos – están cordialmente invitados, tu también athena.

-Ahora ustedes dos- menciono Zeus – si van a pelear contra mi hija, esperen donde esta Ares.

-Aquí- la voz provenía atrás de athena, su voz ronca ocasiono un escalofrió a mu, todos se giraron para encontrarse con Saga de Géminis ahora Ares el dios de la guerra. Poseidón y Hades sonrieron para si mismo , mientras que el semblante de athena cambiaba a decepción y tristeza, era la diosa de sabiduría y no había podido impedir que el dios de la guerra tomara posesión del cuerpo de saga.


	7. Pequeños conflictos

-Saga-menciono athena, pero solo consiguió una carcajada por parte de Ares- abandona el cuerpo de Saga ahora mismo Ares o yo misma…

-Que harás athena atacarme en el cuerpo de tu caballero-menciono Ares reprimiendo una sonrisa, Poseidón y Hades se miraron para luego sonreírse. El dios de los mares pensó en la bochornosa situación que tenían a la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra justa.

- Ares – athena menciono esas palabras con un rencor ningún dios jugaba con uno de sus caballeros y podía contarlo.

Ares en el cuerpo de saga se rio, la carcajada del dios de la guerra hizo que Mu tuviera un escalofrió, pero no se movió de su lugar y siguió parado a un lado de su diosa, Ares apareció una pequeña esfera en su mano y la lanzo hacia athena, el poder impacto directo en la barrera de cristal de Mu, Ares sonrió para si mismo y luego le dio la espalda a ambos.

--

-Que te pasa, gatito- menciono Dian el protector del pilar del pacifico norte.

Los guerreros de Dionisio habían desaparecido para festejar con su dios el permiso concedido por Zeus, pero en su lugar habían llegado los 6 marinos de Poseidón y Thetis la sirena, que había remplazado a Kanon, pero no portaba su armadura, todos ellos combatían con Milo, Aioria y Mascara, cada uno con dos de ellos.

Aioria peleaba con Dian y Thetis, Milo con Sorrento e Isaac, mientras Mascara combatía con kaysa y krishna, los tres caballeros dorados por más fuerte que fuesen, no podrían luchar con los ataques de dos contra uno.

Aioria ya estaba herido, pero cada vez que terminaba en el suelo, lucha con más ganas, aunque no quería lastimar a Thetis por ser una mujer, mascara por su parte luchaba con todas sus poderes y terminaba en el suelo porque mientras golpeaba a uno el otro le acertaba un golpe en sus puntos vitales, el plan de los generales marinos separar y atacar, estaba funcionando al no tenerse cerca ellos no podrían ayudarse entre si; Milo combatía con uno de los discípulos de su mejor amigo, intentaba no dañarlo pero por ello, estaba golpeándolo y cada vez los golpes dolían mas.

-_Aguanten- fueron las palabras de Aioria antes de caer al suelo._

_-Que les habrá enseñado Kanon a estos- dijo Milo con sarcasmo._

_-Como vencer a un caballero dorado entre dos- menciono mascara incrédulo._

Los tres volvieron a fijarse en su pelea cada uno, los golpes comenzaban a sacar moretones y sangre, si los golpeaban pero eso no quitaba el hecho de ser dos contra uno, que se movían a la velocidad de la luz y portaban armaduras iguales de fuertes que ellos.

-Trampa de colar- grito Thetis, Aioria voltio para esquivar el poder…

-VIENTOS HURACANADOS- el poder impacto en la espalda de Aioria arrogándolo lejos de donde estaban ellos, Aioria cayo al suelo con un golpe sordo, Mascara lo miro observo que estaba bastante cerca de el para tomar desprevenido a Dian. –ONDAS MARI….

-ONDAS INFERNALES – el poder de mascara no dejo terminar la palabra de Dian y lo lanzo lejos, kaysa golpeo con el puño la cara de Mascara haciéndolo impactar contra unas columnas, Milo se quedo viendo lo que ocurría Aioria estaba tirado en el suelo, mientras Mascara no lo tenia a la vista estaba enterrado en esas columnas, era extraño admitirlo pero Mascara había salvado Aioria de un segundo golpe, el de la cuarta casa había cambiado demasiado, ahora se preocupaba por lo demás y los demás por el, el al menos lo hacia.

Tenia que pensar una solución sus compañeros y el no aguantaría mucho y menos en las condiciones que se encontraba mascara, primero la pelea de Aslit de Delfín con Mascara, luego Hermes y ahora ellos, había sido una gran estupidez dejarlo combatir en esas condición, Aioria tardo unos momentos en levantarse, pero Mascara no lo hacia, Aioria sintió su cosmos pero estaba muy débil.

--

Afrodita estaba en su casa aguardaba por Dokho, Aldebarán y Shion, en cuanto ambos llegaron se dirigieron hacia la casa de Mu donde se encontraban los Dioses, poco a poco los demás iban integrándose a su grupo.

Dokho iba al lado de Shion ambos estaban pensando en como acabaría todo esto les preocupaba todo lo que le pudiera ocurría al santuario como a los muchachos, ambos los habían llegado a querer como sus hijos y ellos a su vez como sus padres, pues muchos de los que estaban aquí no tenían padres, eran huérfanos cuando llegaron al santuario o sus padres estaban muy enfermos y a los años siguientes morían de alguna enfermedad grave.

Dokho y los demás sintieron el cosmos de Mascara de muerte debilitarse lentamente, y todos ellos pensaron lo mismo que Milo, eran unos completos imbéciles dejar ir a si a mascara era una completa estupidez, los habían abandonado contra 6 guerreros de Dionisio a su suerte.

Llegaron a la casa de géminis y encontraron a Kanon en el suelo, Aioros corrió hacia el y lo levanto, comenzó a llamarlo por su nombre y sacudirlo ligeramente, los ojos del gemelo menor no tardaron mucho en abrirse, al sentir a aioros tan lejos lo separo de el.

-Que te a ocurrido- pregunto el patriarca, Kanon suspiro pesadamente y lo miro a los ojos, Kanon lo sabia perfectamente si mencionaba lo que le había ocurrido a Saga, Aioros y Shura serian los primeros en notar el miedo que le tenían a su gemelo.

-Saga a sido… poseído por arles- menciono Kanon y tal como lo pensó los dos mencionados se miraron, shura mostro su miedo por unos segundos pero luego se volvió serio, por las espaldas de todos recorrió un escalofrió y mas de uno se miro.

-Donde esta Saga – esta vez fue Dokho el que pregunto.

-Con athena- dijo Kanon.


	8. Que inicie la guerra

**Que inicie la guerra.**

-Con athena- dijo Kanon

-En marcha, tenemos que detenerlo – la voz de shura era seca.

- Si –contesto Kanon – pero no quiero que nadie toque a Saga yo me encargare de el.

Lo corrieron las escaleras de géminis hasta Aries, se habían sorprendido Shion de ver lo que su alumno Mu hacia, la pared de cristal estaba elevado enfrente de ellos y Saga la atacaba sin ninguna consideración, athena miraba asustada lo que ocurría entre sus dos santos dorados, por una parte Mu usaba su técnica defensiva pero a la vez estaba dañando a Saga y este lo seguía haciendo.

-Ares- la voz de Zeus retumbo en los oídos de saga, este lo miro y sonrió un poco – para ahora.

-Como digas- menciono el dios de la guerra.

-Vamos a hablar sobre esto les guste o no- las ultimas frases fueron mas que dirigidas a sus dos hermanos – Hades, Poseidón si están atacando a mi hija y téngalo muy en cuenta ambos, si ella gana por los medios que sean no volverán a volver a ocurrir guerras santas o ganas de inundar el mundo entendido.

-Por cuanto tiempo?- pregunto Poseidón.

-Por 6 siglos.- menciono el dios de los dioses.

-Pero si ella pierde ten en cuenta hermano que ella no podrá reencarnar durante 6 años en un cuerpo y mientras pasan Poseidón y yo velaremos por los humanos – una sonrisa escapo de la boca de Hades, eso de velar por los humanos ni el ni nadie se lo tragaba, los haría sufrir como nadie se imaginara.

-Trato hecho?- pregunto Ares a athena.

Ella lo miro y busco una forma de encontrar una salida o solución pero no la encontró y pensó, no quedaba otra forma mas que negociar miro a sus tíos y su hermano, los últimos que miro fueron a sus santos dorados, quienes la miraron intentándola apoyar a decir que si.

-Acepto- Las sonrisas de Hades, Poseidón y Ares se dibujaron en la comisura de su boca –pero ustedes tres, retiraran a sus espectros y marinos de aquí ahora, pues si vamos a hacer esto lo haremos bien y como se debe, así que Poseidón llama a tus marinos ahora –athena poso su vista en Ares.

-Claro – los marinos de Poseidón aparecieron atrás de el.

-Y tu Ares deja el cuerpo de Saga AHORA! – el grito de enojo de athena, sorprendió de el, por la cabeza de athena solo corría que Ares no hablara porque de lo contrario lo haría pasar mal el resto de su vida inmortal.

-Como pidas hermana- la sonrisa de ares se dibujo claramente en su rostro, el cuerpo de Saga cayo inconsciente en el suelo y apareció un hombre de cabello choco latoso y rojizo, sus ojos color negro-rojizo, lo identifico como Ares el dios de la guerra.

-Entonces athena prepárate para la batalla- menciono Ares y desapareció lo mismo ocurrió con sus tíos y sus guerreros de cada uno.

--

Milo estaba acostado hacia arriba mirando el cielo, intentando descansar por unos segundos antes de levantarse y ayudar a mascara y Aioria, unos pocos metros mas sobre el estaba sentado Aioria, sus heridas eran numerosas, Mascara estaba acostado con su respiración agitada y esperaba a que los otros dos se pusieran de pie para irse.

_-Están los dos bien?- pregunto Milo._

_-Si- contesto Aioria.- y tu cangrejo._

_-También.- Contesto se sentía tan cansado que no tenia ganas de pelear con ellos._

_-Mascara?-pregunto Aioria._

_-Que?- contesto _

_-Gracias-Menciono Aioria._

_-De nada- contesto de nuevo._

_-ok los golpes les afecto a los dos la cabeza- menciono Milo sonriéndoles a ambos._

Milo lo había notado y el lo sabia, sabia que Aioria y mascara empezaría a relacionarse un poco mas por todo el tiempo en que no lo habían hecho, y se alegraba eran tan parecidos impulsivos y orgullosos como el; sonrió para si mismo el verse así y a ellos dos también, llenos de sudor y polvo, se alegraba los doce caballeros habían sido muy distanciados antes, todo por Ares no les había permitido verse y había mandado a Camus lejos, Mu se había ido a jamir, mientras Dokho no había venido antes al santuario.

Aioria contemplaba lo que acababa de ocurrir, había una prosperidad en la relación con su vecino el de la cuarta casa y se alegraba de ellos, después de ver en el muro de los lamentos, en la guerra santa, sabia que el caballero dorado de cáncer había cometido muchos errores pero ahora mostraba de verdad quien era, de la forma que solo afrodita lo había conocido y los demás no, y era algo que se podía valorar.


	9. Preparandose para la batalla

**Preparándose para la batalla.**

Comenzaba a salir el sol, iluminando toda Grecia, el aire soplaba demasiado fuerte, y el aire cálido chocaba contra cualquier cuerpo que se asomase a el.

En el santuario una joven de cabello morado y ojos marrones oscuros, estaba sentada desayunando mirando hacia el oriente, donde su hermano Apolo comenzaba a levantar aquella estrella que tanto se le representaba, lo miraba fijamente, y recordaba lo ocurrido con la batalla del cielo, donde el y artemisa habían luchado con ella, y solo una pregunta taladraba su cabeza ¿Por qué ahora sus hermanos estaban decididos a intervenir en una lucha, a favor de ella?

Era cierto Zeus y Odín habían revivido a todos los dioses muertos y con ellos sus guerreros, para que la paz renaciera en la tierra, después de la lucha contra Ares y el santuario, la pelea con los dioses guerreros de asgard, Abel, Ellis, la pelea contra Poseidón, Lucifer, la guerra santa y la batalla del cielo, en cada una de ellas seres humanos habían sufrido y jamás había recibido ayuda por ninguno de sus hermanos.

Y ahora de la nada sus hermanos le ofrecían una ayuda y ella la rechazaba no sabia que hacer, por una parte aquella ayuda era agradecida y aceptada, pero por otro lado era rechazada, pues ninguno de los dioses jamás se habían interesado en ayudar a los humanos.

Tomo una cucharada de su desayuno y siguió pensando, un rayo de sol ilumino su vaso de jugo antes de que ella lo tocara, sabia lo que venia el dios del sol aparecería enfrente de ella. Y tal como lo predijo un hombre de cabello rojizo y ojos azules hizo presencia.

-Athena-menciono el dios del sol.

-Apolo ¿a Que has venido?-pregunto la diosa de la sapiencia.

-Athena, quisiera que sepas que por primera vez, Artemisa como yo te apoyamos si nada a cambio, no tienes que pensar siempre que los dioses somos tan crueles y despiadados, que al fin tu también lo eres- athena lo miro fijamente y tomo el vaso de jugo entre sus manos, Apolo se acerco a ella y la tomo por el brazo- vamos a dar un paseo.

-Como quieras- menciono athena, salieron ambos del santuario y aparecieron en un paisaje, el rio seguía su cause, las aves cantaban, el aire soplaba y todo era perfecto. - ¿Por qué lo haces Apolo?

-Athena ya te lo he dicho eres mi hermana, además te pido que no rechaces mi ayuda porque esta vez no solo enfrentaras a un Dios si no a tres.

-Pero Apolo como pides que confié en ti si hace un año intentaste acabar con todo- menciono athena, Apolo la miro y sonrió.

-Hermana si tu misma has presenciado la segunda oportunidad que tiene la tierra y no puedes creer en tu hermano y darle una.- Apolo apunto y vio como un pájaro le daba de comer a sus hijos – Athena como el cause de este rio y aquel ave que alimenta a sus hijos, de la misma manera se rigüe el mundo y los seres vivos, nacen y siguen el camino que los mismos dioses les damos o brindáramos.

-Es mejor que regresemos a mi santuario, mis santos estarán preocupados por mi Apolo- menciono la diosa de la sabiduría.

-Como desees- contesto su hermano.

Aparecieron en el santuario, athena estaba sentada en la misma silla con su vaso de jugo en la mano y Apolo al lado de la ventana.

-Solo han sido unos segundos los que hemos estado afuera de tu santuario, te aseguro que apenas notaron que tu cosmos no estaba- apenas Apolo termino la frase Apolo se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la ventana – Nos veremos después athena- y Apolo desapareció.

--

Los santos de bronce estaban reunidos en la casa de Marín, seiya estaba sentado en una silla de madera, Hyoga en la ventana, Ikki recargado en la pared, Shun sentado en la cama y Shiryu en el suelo, todos se miraban pero no decían nada, Marín entro en el cuarto con una bandeja que tenia el desayuno de los 5.

-Aquí esta-menciono la amazona de águila.

-Aun no entiendo porque siempre vienen a desayunar aquí- menciono Shaina.

-No te quejes que ni siquiera lo cocinas tú- contesto Marín.

-Es que cocinas muy rico, Marín- dijo seiya.

-Y donde dejaste a seika?-pregunto la amazona de cobra.

-Esta con miho en el orfanatorio- contesto shun observando, que seiya tenia la boca llena.

-¿Por qué tan callados hoy? – menciono Shaina.

-Es que tendremos que enfrentar otra vez a los mismos dioses- dijo Shun.

-Ahh de que se preocupan-Dijo Marín- esta vez estamos todos juntos nada puede ocurrirnos estando así.

-No han hablado con los caballeros dorados- pregunto Hyoga a las amazonas.

- No se la han pasado todo el día en sus casas y ni siquiera, han salido a entrenar- contesto Shiryu.

-Tal vez se estén escondiendo de ti lagartija- contesto Ikki.

-Mira gallina asada...- e iban a continuar con su discusión cuando Hyoga se levanto y salió de la casa.

-Y a ese que le pasa?- pregunto Marín.

-No lo se- contesto seiya – será mejor hablar con el.

-Seiya espera- dijo Shiryu- déjalo estar solo.

-Los caballeros dorados, están esperando algún ataque- menciono Ikki.

Y era así, todos lo pensaban de igual manera, Hyoga se había dado cuenta de que tendría que pelear de nuevo con Isaac, y creerlo o no, le molestaba volver a hacerlo, si pudiera cambiar el pasado nunca hubiera matado a Cristal, Camus e incluso a Isaac, su vida había estado rodeado de muertes y aunque los dos primeros no le guardaban ningún resentimiento, sabia que el tercero si lo hacia, y solo esperaba el momento en que volvieran a enfrentarse.

--

Afrodita esta en su casa, preparando su armadura para cualquier batalla, que tuviera que enfrentar al final, miro a la entrada de su casa y encontró a Mascara, ahí recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-A ti por mas fuerte que te golpeen no dejas de venir a fanfarronear de que han sigues vivo.-le dijo el santo de piscis.

-No, me vencerán fácil no has oído decir yerba mala nunca muere-le cuestiono el otro.

- y tengo que recordarte que ya hemos muerto varias veces.- le contesto.

-Pero aquí estamos- le contesto mascara con una sonrisa.

-Si aun estamos aquí-menciono el otro dejando ir un suspiro.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Mascara.

-Es que creo que aunque athena nos haya revivido a ambos, y aun nos den su confianza, los otros nunca lo harán- menciono viendo a su amigo, vio que iba a hablar, y se apresuro a continuar- y sabes que es cierto, nunca fuimos los mas fieles a athena eso déjalo para aioros o dokho.

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que iba a decir- contesto el otro con enfado.- Te iba a dar la razón, pero no siempre con tu melodrama- contesto el otro saliendo con enfado de la casa.

-Siempre será Mascara- contesto, con una sonrisa.

--

Aioros estaba en la casa de capricornio, y a su lado sentado Shura mirando su casa.

-Aioros te...-pero fue interrumpido.

-Ya te dije que si te perdono- contesto el otro.

-No iba a decir eso- contesto Shura.

-A no?-

-No-

-Es que ya me dejaste arisco de tantas veces que lo dices.

-Ja! En fin te iba a preguntar que, opinas sobre lo que paso esta tarde con Saga- menciono el santo de la decima casa a su amigo.

-Pues…- Aioros siempre tenia una respuesta para todo, pero aquella vez no se le ocurría nada, ni una respuesta tonta.

-Tan poco tienes idea de que decir- menciono Shura.

-¿a quien más le has preguntado?- le cuestiono aioros.

-A nadie solamente que yo tampoco puedo decir lo que siento- dijo el santo de la cabra.

Aioros estaba dispuesto a contestar su pregunta cuando, un estallido se escucho, ambos pusieron atención en los cosmos que se sentían en el santuario y se dieron cuenta que donde se encontraban los santos de plata, los cosmos de sus aliados se empezaban a elevar, buscaron a su enemigo y los identificaron como los jueces del infierno y la tropa de hades.


	10. Batalla contra Hades parte 1

**Batalla contra Hades parte 1.**

El estruendo se escucho en todo el santuario, Aldebarán fue el primero en ir corriendo hacia lo ocurrido, no tardo mucho para que Dokho lo alcanzara. La escena que presenciaron no fue la mas grata de todas frente a ellos estaban los espectros mas allegados a el dios del inframundo, los tres jueces y el mismísimo dios del inframundo.

Los caballeros de bronce llegaron, al lado de los dos santos dorados, y algunos de plata como Angora de flor de loto, Shiva de pavo real y Dio de mosca.

-Hola shun- lo saludo Hades, por la espalda de este corrió un escalofrió y también por el cuerpo de seiya, recordar a shun con el cabello negro y esos ojos de color verde perdidos en una inmensa oscuridad.

-_Dokho resistan Saga y Kanon van ahora mismo para haya- les dijo Shion de Aries._

_-Si amigo.- le contesto._

-Es molesto que hablen por sus cosmos, en presencia de un Dios- menciono Hades, enfadado de la conducta que los humanos mostraban ahora contra los dioses.-Radamanthys quédate con la tropa y ataquen, Aicos y Minos síganme.

Los espectros de hades comenzaron a atacar, y el siguió su camino hacia las doce casas, tenia que ganar esa batalla a como diera lugar, pues seria el amo y señor de la tierra por 6 siglos, y la gente aprendería a respetar un dios como el y al mismo tiempo temerle y alabarlo.

Kanon y Saga corrían colina abajo cuando vieron la figura de Hades y los dos jueces del infierno restantes, Saga siguió corriendo cuando comenzó a sentir aquella sensación que lo aprisionaba dentro de su cuerpo, se detuvo y miro que Kanon estaba parado a su lado, no quería que el estuviera ahí, que lo mirara obedecer a Ares como una muñeca, trato de resistirse lucho todo lo que pudo, pero se encontró aprisionado dentro de su propio cuerpo.

-Saga- la voz ronca de Kanon, entro por los oídos de saga, pero el ya no era el dueño de su cuerpo, un golpe impacto en la cara del gemelo menor por parte del mayor.

-Crees que tu hermano puede resistirse a mis órdenes-pregunto Ares.

Y Kanon lo entendió el no era Saga, era Ares y tendría que pelear contra el, pero sin dañar el cuerpo de su hermano, era su culpa de que Saga estuviera condenado a sufrir con la presencia de Ares en su cuerpo, el lo había condenado y el lo sacaría de ese infierno aun que tuviera que dar su propia vida para salvar la de su hermana, sintió a Hades y los dos jueces pasar atrás de el, pero no podría ir atrás de hades y dejar a Ares dentro del cuerpo de saga, no lo haría ni pensaba hacerlo.

_-Patriarca, Dokho y Aldebarán lamento no poderles ser útil ahora, pero Saga a sido poseído de nuevo por Ares y mi trabajo es ayudarlo- menciono el gemelo menor._

_-Entendido mandaremos a otros- contesto el patriarca._

_-Ten cuidado- menciono Dokho._

_-Podrá ser el cuerpo de tu hermano, pero no es el, y no tendrá ninguna consideración por ti- dijo el patriarca._

_-Lo entiendo a la perfección- contesto Kanon._

Hades siguió su camino hacia las doce casas pero se encontró con Poseidón y sus generales marinos, Poseidón le sonrió y se puso frente a el.

-Te esperaba.- le dijo el rey de los mares.

-Y se puede saber para que?- pregunto el dios del inframundo.

-Es mejor sacar a los caballeros dorados de sus casas- contesto Poseidón – así tendremos el paso libre hacia athena.

-Eres brillante- contesto el dios del infierno, el dios del mar abrió los ojos ante la afirmación de su hermano.-Que estoy en onda.

-Esta bien- menciono Poseidón.- Dian, Eo y krishna, vayan a atacar a otra parte del santuario; kaysa, Isaac, Sorrento y tu Thetis, ataquen otro lugar.

-Como usted ordene emperador- contesto Sorrento.

-Señor Poseidón podría decirlo,- menciono Dian.

-No Dian, ahora no- menciono el dios de los mares, el general puso ojitos de borrego a medio morir.

-Esta bien- dijo el dios resignado – Guardias!

-ORDENE EMPERADOR- contestaron todos los generales marinos.

-Al ataque- y con eso los generales marinos desaparecieron dejando ahí a un Poseidón muerto de la pena, Hades y sus dos jueces del infierno no pudieron guardarse esa carcajada, el dios del inframundo no podría creer que su hermano estuviera haciendo el comercial de las galletas emperador de Gamesa.

-Podemos continuar Hades- pregunto el dios de los mares.

-Si, emperador- contesto, antes de que el y sus jueces volvieran a reír.

Aioria y Milo pasaron por su lado y siguieron corriendo, ambos querían detenerse y luchar contra los dos dioses, pero tenían ordenes de ayudar a sus dos compañeros en apuros con los espectros de hades.

--

El patriarca miro, la situación que se encontraba el santuario y decidió que era la hora de que los caballeros dorados, salieran de sus casa a combatir lo que tenían que hacer.

_-Shaka, Mascara vayan a enfrentar al primer grupo de ataque de Poseidón y ustedes, shura y aioros vayan a defender el segundo._

_-patriarca- menciono afrodita._

_- Lo siento afrodita y a ti camus pero ambos deben de quedarse a combatir en los doce templos, afrodita ve a la casa de acuario y permanece ahí con camus._

_-Como ordene- dijeron los dos santos de las últimas casas._

_--_

Mu estaba sentado, kiki su aprendiz estaba a su lado derecho sentado, odiaba el hecho de tener que estar en su casa, mientras que sus compañeros arriesgaban su vida pero que mas podía hacer, que esperar la hora en que se presenciara su batalla, sabia que Camus y Afrodita se sentían de la misma forma que el, pero no podía desobedecer las ordenes de Athena o de su maestro Shion de Aries; por primera vez sentía lo que Afrodita o Camus sintieron en la pelea de las doce casas, el tener que esperar por el enemigo mientras, sus amigos iban cayendo poco a poco.

Miro al horizonte y vio a Hades, Poseidón y los dos jueces del infierno, se levanto y miro a kiki.

-Ha llegado la hora de que vayas hasta con athena y permanezcas ahí- le dijo mu.

-Si, maestro cuídese mucho- le contesto kiki, mu le sonrió y el niño estaba a punto de desaparecer cuando corrió y abrazo a mu, el solo lo miro y le sonrió.

-Tú también cuídate mucho kiki- le contesto el carnero dorado. – y ten por seguro que lo hare.


	11. Batalla contra Hades parte 2

**Batalla contra Hades parte 2.**

Kiki desapareció dejando a Mu de Aries con sus enemigos, No seria derrotado o al menos les atrasaría el momento en que llegaran con su diosa, no permitiría el o sus compañeros que Dioses como Hades o Poseidón, dominaran la tierra durante 6 siglos.

-Muro de cristal- menciono Mu.

-Ya estoy arto de que no demuestren respeto por otros dioses, te enseñare a que debes guardarme respeto- dijo Hades levanto su mano y mu lo sintió su cuerpo comenzó a entumecerse y a pesar, callo al suelo de rodillas y miro a Hades – así me gusta, Minos puedes pelear con el.

-Si- menciono el juez del infierno.

Hades, Poseidón y Aicos continuaron su camino hacia la segunda casa del zodiaco, en cuanto Hades salió de la casa de Aries, Mu recupero su movilidad, pero ahora tendría que enfrentar a Aicos antes de seguir a Hades.

--

Dokho peleaba contra radamanthys y algunos otros espectros al mismo tiempo, Aldebarán, Milo y Aioria combatían también con otros espectros de Hades, prácticamente estaban dominando la batalla y pronto regresarían a las doce casas.

-Dokho ocupas ayuda- le pregunto Aioria que ya había terminado con algunos espectros, estaban luchando hombro con hombro como debió ser en la pasada guerra santa.

-No Aioria, gracias- contesto el antiguo maestro.

-Deberías de pedir ayuda, crees que tu solo me derrotaras- menciono radamanthys.

-Claro- le contesto dokho con una sonrisa.

-Es inoportuna nuestra presencia- menciono alguien atrás de Aioria, se giro lentamente y vio a sus nuevos enemigos.

-Abel- dijo Aioria.

Y si el dios que había intentado dominar la tierra antiguamente antes de hades o Poseidón estaba parado frente a ellos, sus guerreros de la corona, Atlas de Carina, Jaow de lince y Berenice de coma, ahí estaban parados frente a ellos, Milo recibió un ataque de su adversario por voltear a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-No te distraigas, tu batalla es conmigo- le dijo Lune.

Aioria recibió un ataque del poder de Abel que lo mando directo contra unas columnas, que se desplomaron después de hacer impacto con el.

-Aioria- dijeron dokho y Milo al insonoro.

--

Shaka de virgo y Mascara de la muerte de cáncer, corrían en dirección a una de las principales entradas hacia el santuario, sabían quienes los esperaban haya, era algo de que les preocupara que al regresar a las doce casas se enteraran de que algún compañero de elite, no lo hubiera hecho como ellos.

Shaka corrían pensando en ello, vio a mascara detenerse y voltear hacia atrás en el santuario.

-Has sentido ese cosmos?- pregunto el cangrejo dorado.

-Si- contesto el otro.- es de un dios.

-Abel, para ser exactos- contesto mascara.

-No tenemos tiempo de regresar, dejemos que los otros se encarguen de el- contesto shaka.

-Si- menciono el otro, comenzando a correr, shaka lo miro y después lo siguió.

Admiraba como el de la cuarta casa siempre fingían que no ocurría nada y continuaba con su misión, siempre lo había hecho, pero en muy pocas veces se notaba su interés por los demás, si el único de los doce caballeros que conocía al verdadero Mascara de muerte de cáncer, ese era Afrodita, a pesar de ser tan diferentes en algunos aspectos coincidían algunas veces y eso había forjado una amistad, a lo que uno de faltaba el otro lo completaba en el, sonrió para si mismo, ocurría lo mismo con Camus de acuario y Milo de escorpión.

-Mascara- menciono shaka a su compañero de armas sin dejar de correr.

-¿Qué pasa Shaka?- le contesto el cangrejo dorado.

-Antes matabas por placer cierto?- le cuestiono la reencarnación de buda.

Ciertamente esa pregunta le tomo por sorpresa, miro a la reencarnación de buda sorprendido por aquella pregunta, sonrió para si mismo recordando aquello, si antes lo hacia pero era una manera de desahogar todo aquel odio que jamás lo olvidaría y lo acompañaría el resto de su vida, miro a el gran shaka de virgo que había entendido muchas cosas de esta vida y la muerte, pero no había sido el mismo, siempre apegándose a lo que buda cree y dice, pero nunca pensando en sus propios sentimientos, lo miro de nuevo y le sonrió.

-Si, antes lo hacia- contesto el de la cuarta casa.

-Y de verdad te traía placer- le pregunto.

-Si- le dijo secamente- al menos en un principio.

-Ya veo- le contesto.

-Shaka no te pido que me entiendas o me justifiques, pero entiéndeme que no todos venimos de los mismos lugares, tendremos historias parecidas, pero todas al mismo tiempo son diferentes- le dijo mascara.

-Lo entiendo- le menciono.

Los dos guardaron silencio por una parte mascara se sentía cuestionado por uno de sus compañeros pero esas preguntas ya las había contestado muchas veces, pero el hablarlo le hacia sentir bien, era una manera de sacar todo aquel odio que libraba antes con la muerte de algunas personas.

Dirigió su mirada al frente y vio a los tres generales marinos de Poseidón, Eo, Dian y krishna, los tres los miraron y ellos solo se pararon a observar a sus oponentes.

-VIENTOS HURACANADOS- grito Dian

-TORNADO INFERNAL-le siguió Eo.

-DANZA DORADA-menciono krishna.

--


	12. Batalla contra Hades parte 3

**Batalla contra hades parte 3.**

Su caballero güero, volaba con el aire corría lo mas rápido que podía sus ojos azules, miraban fijamente el segundo lugar donde los generales marinos de Poseidón atacaban, no tardaría mucho en encontrarse con shura y aioros; el era el único que tenia que enfrentar a Isaac de kraken nadie mas que el.

El lo había salvado de morir ahogado una vez y el solo le había respondido matándolo por ser un general marino de Poseidón, no podía aguantar toda aquella culpa que cargaba su alma, primero la muerte de cristal, todo por culpa de Ares, luego la de el maestro de su maestro camus de acuario, para que el alcanzara el séptimo sentido y matar a Isaac, ahora tendría que volver a hacerlo si el no se decidía a ceder, y lo vio shura peleaba contra el y tethis la sirena aioros lo hacia con kaysa que tenia la forma de Aioria y con Sorrento.

-Shura detente- grito a todo pulmón.

El santo de la decima casa miro a Hyoga sorprendido por aquella interrupción, no muy común en un caballero de bronce.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto aioros.

-Yo peleare contra Isaac-contesto Hyoga.

-Entonces me darás la revancha- contesto el general marino de kraken con sarcasmo.

-Como digas- le contesto Hyoga.

-Estas seguro?-le pregunto Shura de capricornio, el lo miro a los ojos y lo tomo como un si.

_-Camus te matara si le pasa algo- le dijo aioros por el cosmos._

_-Lo se- le contesto- pero ya peleo una vez con el, dudo que le pase algo._

_-Te hará barbacoa- le menciono su amigo._

_-Gracias por tu apoyo- le contesto._

--

Se paseaba de un lado a otro, parecía que iba a crear un canal, por donde esta caminaba, el patriarca la miraba sorprendido de que no se cansara de caminar de un lado a otro.

-Athena no se preocupe todo estará bien- le reconforto el patriarca.

-Hades, Poseidón, Ares y Abel- menciono la diosa- no me falta nadie mas, cada vez son más dioses los que están a nuestra contra Shion.

-No se preocupe- le repitió el antiguo caballero de Aries.

-Pero si perdemos serán 6 siglos los que no podre reencarnar y protegerlos. – dijo la diosa de la sabiduría.

-Ellos están peleando por usted, debería confiar un poco en los jóvenes, usted es su razón de pelear, mientras usted ame la tierra como lo a hecho muchos siglos, ellos no se dejaran derrotar- le menciono el patriarca.

-Tienes razón- le dijo la diosa- es momento en que apoye a mis santos y les indique el camino de la victoria no por nada soy athena diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra justa.

-Así se dice- le contesto el carnero dorado.

-Ese cosmos que esta apareciendo en la entrada del santuario es de…

--

Estaba tirado en el suelo, no quería dañar el cuerpo de su hermano ya le había hecho todo, hablarle por su nombre, decir halagos, golpearlo, atacarlo, usar su cosmos y aun así Ares seguía en el cuerpo de su gemelo.

-Saga debes reaccionar, Ares no es tu dueño, le juraste lealtad a Athena- le recordó el gemelo menor.

-Cuantas veces te dijo, que tu estúpido hermano no reaccionara si no quiero yo- le menciono Ares.

-Ese es mas cuerpo de el que tuyo- le menciono Kanon.

-Deberías mejor ser sumiso como tu hermano, obedéceme y saldrás vivo de esta guerra- le ofreció el rey de la guerra. – Athena no podrá ganarme y eso recuérdalo bien, yo soy Ares el dios de la guerra.

-Y eso que?- le respondió Kanon – Athena es la diosa de la guerra justa y de esa manera te ganaremos.

-Eso crees, a tu diosa solo le quedan unos segundos más de vida, hades y Poseidón están tan cerca de ella, que solo bastara unas horas para que ella muera.

Kanon busco los cosmos de los otros dioses y los encontró estaban en la casa de capricornio pero como rayos habían llegado hasta ahí, ¿Dónde estaban los demás? Busco sus cosmos y los encontró regados por todo el santuario, sintió un poco de alivio que el congelador y la sirenita estuvieran en la casa de acuario, ambos esperando por cualquiera que intentara subir, el patriarca estaba con athena, eso también lo tranquilizaba un poco mas.

Sintió un impacto en el estomago, estaba tan distraído buscando los cosmos de los demás que no se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de su hermano estaba, haciendo un poder, que impacto directamente en su estomago, choco contra unas columnas y sintió como iba poco a poco perdiendo el conocimiento, veía poco con sus ojos lo ultimo que vio, fue a Saga cerca de el sosteniendo un báculo, después de eso se perdió en la nada…

--

-Has sentido eso- le pregunto el santo de piscis a su vecino- el cosmos de Kanon desapareció.

-Aun no lo ha hecho- le contesto el otro con frialdad- Esta muy débil, espero que Ares se marche a otro lugar antes de matarlo.

-Maldición, porque usar el cuerpo de saga, sabe que no lo atacaríamos por ser nuestro compañero.- dijo el de la doceava casa.

-Hades esta muy cerca de nosotros-

-Lo se- menciono viendo al santo de la ánfora- pero solo podremos detener a dos.

-Encárgate del espectro, yo me hare cargo de Poseidón- le contesto el otro.

La casa de acuario comenzó a temblar, una fuerte a comulación de cosmos se acercaba hasta ella, afrodita y camus se miraron, la casa recibió el impacto, y comenzó a desmoronarse…

-ATAUD CONGELANTE-


	13. Sufrimiento

**Sufrimiento.**

-Que no dejan de aparecer mas enemigos- menciono Aioria saliendo de los escombros.

-Camus, afrodita- menciono Milo.- la casa de acuario ha sido destruida.

-Es cierto-menciono dokho- Milo si quieres ve, nosotros te cubrimos.

-No gracias me quedare a combatir- contesto.

Un gran cosmos comenzó a aparecer enfrente de ellos y 6 figuras se formaron dando lugar a un gran resplandor, frente a ellos Apolo el dios del sol, Artemisa la diosa de la luna y sus 3 ángeles.

-Apolo- menciono Abel con desagrado.

-Abel, veo que sigues en tu intento de conquistar el mundo que le pertenece a Athena- menciono el dios del sol con repugnancia.

-Ustedes tres es mejor que vayan a ayudar a sus amigos.- dijo artemisa.

-Milo, Aioria vayan ahora mismo donde se encuentra Kanon, yo después los alcanzare, terminare con radamanthys y los espectros de hades- dijo el antiguo maestro.

-Si- contestaron ambos.

-Icaros, Odysseus y tu Thesseus encárguense de los guerreros de Abel.- ordeno artemisa.

-Como desee mi señora- contesto Odysseus.

La batalla entre ellos comenzó, Dokho luchaba con los espectros restantes y radamanthys, mientras Icaros luchaba contra Atlas, Odysseus contra Jaow y Thesseus contra Berenice.

Abel miraba fijamente a sus dos hermanos, los gemelos del Olimpo y unos de los consentidos del gran dios, Zeus, los miro bien cada uno, los comparo su fuerza y su poder, Abel preparo un ataque especial para aquel que una vez lo derroto junto con Zeus.

-No te atrevas- le menciono artemisa, apuntándolo con su arco, directamente al corazón.

-No seas terco Abel, si mi padre les ha vuelto a la vida es para que dejen de luchar-menciono Apolo- no es necesario que se derrame mas sangre innecesaria.

-Cállate de una vez Apolo- le contesto el ex dios del sol.

-Porque no arreglan esto como personas civilizadas- menciono afrodita que se había mantenido fuera de la pelea observando todo desde una piedra.

-Afrodita- dijo Abel.

-La misma diosa-contesto.-y que te parece Abel si tus caballeros de la corona son derrotados por los ángeles de Artemisa, te iras y dejaras la tierra en paz, estas de acuerdo

-Si- menciono el dios.

Los dioses comenzaron a observar las peleas de cada uno de ellos, inclusive la mas alejada la de dokho de libra con los espectros de Hades.

-LOS 1000 DRAGONES DE ROZAN- grito dokho.

-OSCURIDAD ETERNA- le siguió el juez del infierno.

Los dragones comenzaron a atravesar la gran oscuridad causada por el cosmos de radamanthys, cuando la oscuridad desapareció, radamanthys y los espectros de hades estaban tirados en el suelo, dokho le dio la espalda y camino unos cuantos pasos mas para después caer al suelo.

La batalla entre Berenice de coma y Thesseus, no duro mucho siendo el ganador, el ángel de artemisa con unas cuantas heridas que su diosa comenzó a curar acabada la pelea.

La lucha entre Odysseus y Jaow de lince fue interrumpida por Atlas de Carina que alcanzo a golpear, a Odysseus descontrolando uno de los poderes lanzados por Jaow que se proponía a regresar y le exploto en las manos.

-Garra resplandeciente del infierno- menciono Jaow antes de golpear directamente la zona del corazón de Odysseus, cayo en un montón de piedras donde el ángel no se levanto, dando como ganador a Jaow de lince. Abel se limito a soltar una carcajada por la cara de preocupación de artemisa.

-Yo si fuera tu no me reiría aun- le contesto Artemisa- Icaros le ganara a Atlas de eso estoy 100% segura.

-Ya oíste que me ganaras, según dice tu diosa- menciono Atlas de Carina.

-Ella no miente- le contesto Touma alias Icaros para artemisa.

-Corona de llamas- menciono Atlas.

Icaros evito el ataque por unos cuantos segundos si no lo hubiera impactado totalmente, escucho unos pequeños cascabeles que lo desconcentrado y volteo a ver de donde provenía el ruido, y ahí la vio a su hermana con su mascara puesta y su cabellos pelirrojo.

-Corona de llamas-volvió a decir Atlas esta vez golpeo al ángel.

-Touma- grito Marín, corriendo hacia el, pero Thesseus se le interpuso.

-No intervengas estoy seguro en que Icaros estará bien- menciono el ángel.

-Touma- menciono su hermana.

-Como digas, pero para mi es Icaros, deberías ayudar a Dokho de libra- le menciono el ángel.

Atlas camino hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Icaros enterrado en las piedras, se acerco y la mano de Icaros salió electrocutando a Atlas, este cayo de rodillas, y aprovecho para darle una patada directamente en la cara.

-Vamos atlas-le animo Icaros- es lo único que puedes hacer.

Esta vez la que rio fue artemisa, y Abel se limito a verla, Atlas se paro haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Icaros apareció frente a el y volvió a golpearlo y después utilizo la electricidad que corría por su brazo para acertarle otro golpe donde atlas volvió a caer al suelo, Icaros volvió a esperar que se parara y esta vez lo golpeo en la cara Atlas a el.

-CORONA EN LLAMAS- grito el caballero de la corona.

Icaros lo tomo y lo arrogo lejos de el pero el ataque también lo golpeo una nube de tierra se levanto.

-Icaros-Grito Thesseus que sostenía a Odysseus en su brazo.

De la nube salió victorioso el hermano de marine, Artemisa sonrió al ver que su hermana se abalanzaba a Touma para abrazarlo y después esa sonrisa se dibujo más al voltear a ver a Abel.

-Perdona hermano pero creo que ya te ibas- menciono Artemisa.

-Jaow ve y busca a Atlas y a Berenice, en cuanto los encuentres llévalos al templo de la corona- menciono Abel.

-Si, señor- contesto Jaow de lince.

--


	14. En busca de respuestas

**En busca de respuestas.**

**-**Kanon- menciono una voz la reconocía pero sus ojos no se abrían- Kanon despierta- sintió como era sacudido levemente, lo intento y lo logro, su mirada era borrosa y noto que la oscuridad rodeaba a aquel que estaba enfrente de el.

-Aldebarán- dijo este con su voz ronca, este asistió, intento levantarse pero un dolor se expandió desde su abdomen hasta el resto de su cuerpo, su mano fue hacia la herida y la observo.

-Tranquilízate, estas herido- dijo el gran toro.

-¿Dónde esta saga?- menciono Kanon al recordar la batalla contra su gemelo.

El de la segunda casa desvió su mirada, dando a conocer que no sabia la ubicación de este, se recargo en una de las piedras detrás de el, que minutos antes le habían sentido como almohada, logro levantarse y miro a su compañero a un lado de el.

-Tenemos que ir a buscarlo- volvió a mencionar el gemelo menor, no debe de estar muy lejos- busco su cosmos y lo encontró estaba camino a las doce casas.

-Kanon hace unos momentos, la casa de acuario recibió un impacto, creo que fue Ares el que la ataco- menciono Aldebarán.

-Vamos- le contesto este, no permitiría que su hermano volviera a destruirse con tal de no dañar a nadie, que se torturara mas ya lo había hecho bastante y estaba arto de ello, comenzó a caminar tan rápido como su herida se lo permitiría, Aldebarán iba atrás de el, lo observaba esperando que su herida pudiera mas que su orgullo y le evitara ver a Saga en el estado que se encontraba, el no lo vio esos ojos rojos, una mirada llena de odio y rencor.

-Aldebarán, Kanon- grito una voz femenina tras el.

-Marín- dijo Aldebarán después poso los ojos en Dokho que era cargado por uno de los ángeles de artemisa y vio a los dos dioses gemelos atrás de ellos. -¿Qué le paso a dokho?

-Se desmayo- contesto Icaros quien era el que llevaba cargando a el dueño de la séptima casa.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto Kanon viendo a todos.

-El es Thesseus y al que llevan cargando Odysseus, y el es mi hermano Touma- contesto la amazona del águila- son los ángeles de artemisa.

-Es Icaros- contesto Thesseus.-No Touma

-Que el es… - pero fuer interrumpida por su hermano.

-Llámenme como quieran-contesto enfadado- Abel se ha ido y hemos venido a ayudar a Athena.

-Ayudar?-pregunto Aldebarán viendo a los dioses.

-Si, aunque les cueste creerlo- menciono la diosa de la caza y la luna.

-No mas preguntaba- le dijo sonriéndole.

--

La batalla entre el juez del infierno y el caballero dorado de la casa de Aries, había sido desastrosa para ambos, las heridas en sus cuerpos comenzaban a incrementarse cada vez más, les dolía su cuerpo, y comenzaban a entumirse mas rápido.

-Aleteo gigantesco de plumas-

-Revolución de polvo estelar.-

Los dos poderes supremos, de cada uno chocaron, una prominente luz cubrió el lugar, la lluvia de estrellas provocada por Mu comenzó a destruir a todo con lo que chocaban, mientras que el ataque del juez de grifo, arrojo todo por el aire.

La luz desapareció mostrando todo lo que había ocasionado, los ataques de ambos guerreros de elite como ellos, un cuerpo entre las sombras y la destrucción de la casa de Aries paso a un lado de Minos de grifo, lo saco de las piedras en las cuales el juez del infierno se encontraba enterrado, y le ayudo a levantarse, después aquella sombra conocida tan bien en las doce casas se acerco a Mu.

-Saga- logro mencionar este a penas en un susurro, su mirada cambio al ver que el que se encontraba en el cuerpo que alguna vez perteneció al caballero de géminis ahora era el dios de la guerra-Ares.

-Fue un gusto encontrarte Mu- le dijo el dios con una sonrisa de psicópata en su rostro, el caballero de Aries se levanto para atacar al dios, con el resto de cosmos que le quedaba pero recibió el impacto de uno de los poderes del dios, seguido por uno del juez del infierno.

--

Los caballeros de la cuarta y sexta casa combatían contra 3 de los generales marinos de Poseidón, el khan oportuno que shaka de virgo había colocado antes de que el impacto de cada uno de los poderes chocaran contra su cuerpo.

-"_este sujeto es temible"- pensó mascara. _

El santo de la cuarta casa admiraba el valor de Camus, Shura y Saga para haber enfrentado a shaka y era verdad, se habían enfrentado con la reencarnación de buda y no solo eso uno de los mas fuertes de los doce, que sus técnicas tanto ofensivas como defensivas dañaban al oponente, donde mas les dolía, sus sentidos.

-Es mejor que se vayan es innecesario derramar sangre- les dijo shaka, rio para sus adentros siempre les decía que se fueran y sus enemigos nunca lo hacían y terminaban arrepintiéndose.

-Ja! Los que deberían irse son otros no se han dado cuenta, Ares, Hades están de nuestro lado, no tienen oportunidad contra nosotros- menciono Eo.

-Podrían venir mas dioses y aun así los derrotaríamos- contesto mascara.

N/A (Con que el fue el que invoco a Abel).

Sintieron uno de los poderes de saga, avanzando por las doce casas hasta impactar con la de acuario.

-_¿Qué demonios esta asiendo?- se pregunto para si mismo mascara, y era obvia la preocupación ahí estaba su mejor amigo el único que lo entendía a la perfección de los doce caballeros._

_-Ares- fue lo único que dijo shaka._

Shaka luchaba contra krishna, mientras mascara lo hacia contra Eo y Dian, se atacaban con todo lo que tenían los últimos, pero era obvia el poder de los santos dorados, sobresalían a los marinos de Poseidón, después de que mascara derrotara a Eo, miro a shaka tranquilo sentado en su posición de flor de loto, luchando contra krishna.

_-Shaka vete, no permitas de que Ares llegue hasta con athena- le dijo el santo del cangrejo-Si llega puede ser que saga vuelva a suicidarse, evítalo._

_-Si-menciono el santo de virgen notando la preocupación de su compañero._

Se levanto de su lugar, y se giro sobre sus talones para iniciar su camino hacia las doce casas del zodiaco.

-A donde vas?- le pregunto krishna.

-Es innecesaria una pelea donde ya se conoce el resultado de esta.- le contesto shaka.

-Tu batalla es conmigo ahora- le dijo mascara, acertándole una patada al caballero del pilar del océano indico.

-Ondas infernales- menciono mascara.

Sus oponentes cayeron al suelo, y el solo rio ahora solo tendría que ir al Yomotsu Hirasaka

--

Sus ojos verdes apreciaban lo que acababa de ser, y sonreía para si mismo, en una de las columnas del santuario, estaba atada de pies a cabeza Tethis.

-Suéltame, cabra loca - le menciono con enojo la sirena favorita de Poseidón.

-No- fue lo único que contesto para luego irse del lugar- Aioros te ayudo con uno.

-mmm... como quieras- le contesto a su mejor amigo- kaysa, o Sorrento.

-Kaysa.-le contesto su amigo salió del campo de batalla para dejarle a kaysa a su amigo.

Un poco mas haya los dos caballeros de los hielos, peleaban uno contra otro, sus poderes se igualaban por primera vez.

-Eres mas fuerte- menciono Hyoga.

-He estado entrenando para esto- le contesto Isaac a su amigo de la infancia.

--

Estaba sufriendo la hipotermia de su vida, su compañero permanecía a su lado pensando en la manera en que se librara sin que las piedras los aplastaran.

-Ya descongélanos para salir-menciono afrodita.

La casa de acuario se había venido abajo pero el caballero de acuario, congelo una buena parte de su cosmos para que se hiciera un cubo de hielo, y las piedras nos los aplastaran y el poder no les golpeara directo.

-A la cuenta de tres, saltaras hacia tu lado derecho, yo lo hare contra el izquierdo-menciono el santo de la onceaba casa.

-Yo contare-le dijo el chico de las rosas. 1….2….y 3.

Ambos guerreros saltaron y las piedras cayeron debajo de ellos, apenas salieron y camus ataco a Poseidón golpeándolo.

Alo alo es la primera historia que escribo de saint seiya , haci que por favor no sean duros con las criticas o los jitomatasos, gracias a La dama de las estrellas que me ayudo a subir mis capítulos…. Muchas gracias dama.


	15. Grandes errores

**Grandes errores.**

Poseidón cayo al suelo impresionado de que un caballero de athena lo hubiera golpeado y el ni siquiera darse cuanta para reaccionar, Hades miraba a su hermano tirado en el suelo y que por poco pudo haber sido el si no fuera porque el caballero ataco a su hermano en vez de a el.

Afrodita estaba mirando sorprendido por la velocidad que el caballero había usado para atacar al dios, era algo irónico pero después de todo el caballero de acuario pudo haber aprendido algo de su mejor amigo Milo de escorpión.

-Aleteo de garuda- Aicos ataco a Camus, este esquivo su ataque por centímetros, se sentía molesto, avergonzado como habían podido atacar a uno de los dioses con los que ellos iban si el estaba ahí para cuidarlos, una rosa se clavo en su mano, y miro a afrodita.

-Afrodita- menciono Camus.

-No pienso dejarte enfrentarte a todos al mismo tiempo- le contesto el caballero de piscis.

Camus se limito a sonreírle un poco para luego volver a la seriedad que tanto lo distinguía de los doce caballeros restantes, si era cierto, había valido esperar al menos ninguno de sus compañeros estaba muerto, pero el esperaba que Hades y Poseidón tardaran un poco mas en subir por las doce casas.

-Acepto tu reto- menciono Poseidón incorporándose, su tridente apareció en su mano derecha.

-Aicos, Poseidón diviértanse un rato, yo mismo me encargare de athena- dijo el dios del inframundo, comenzó su salida de la onceava casa.

-Rosas pirañas-

-polvo de diamantes.

Hades detuvo los dos ataques de los santos, y los arrogo inversamente sobre ellos, el ataque de camus golpeo a afrodita y el ataque de este a camus, los dos santos cayeron al suelo, camus se levanto.

-Polvo de…-

Una esfera de energía por parte de Poseidón impacto en la espalda de camus haciendo que el santo cayera al suelo.

-Tengo que recordarte que tu pelea es conmigo caballero de acuario- menciono el dios- Hades sigue tu camino.

Hades salió de la casa dejando a el dios de los mares y los guerreros, ambos se incorporaron del suelo en el que se encontraban, Afrodita miro directamente a Aicos tenia que derrotarlo para después subir a defender a atena.

-Aleteo de garuda-

-Rosas pirañas-

La armadura del espectro comenzó a destrozarse poco a poco, sin embargo el santo también fue arrogado a los cielos, estaba a punto de caer y recupero el equilibrio cayendo parado; ambos guerreros se miraron no dejaría que lo derrotara el otro no quedaría en vergüenza; sin embargo ambos eran caballeros de elite, aunque uno de athena y el otro de hades.

-Rosa sangrienta-

-Aleteo de garuda-

El santo de piscis comenzaba a desesperarse de no herir a Aicos para correr atrás de hades, sabia que camus tardaría mas, el peleaba contra un dios, dirigió su mirada esquivando el ataque de Aicos, Camus esquivaba el tridente del dios que casi le atraviesa la garganta, Aicos también lo hizo, pero este aprovecho el momento en el que el santo miraba hacia otro lado.

-Ilusión galáctica.-

-Rosa sangrienta-

El ataque golpeo a cada uno de lleno, Aicos comenzó a perder la conciencia, vio la rosa clavada en su pecho, intento quitarla pero rápido absorbía la sangre de el, estaba a punto de teñirse de color rojo, cuando Poseidón la quito del pecho del caballero, este de todos modos cayo al suelo, inconsciente.

El santo de la doceava casa cayó al suelo, después de haber sido elevado en los aires, era como recibir la explosión de galaxias de saga o Kanon; su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, se levanto sosteniéndose de su rodilla, miro a camus y este también lo hizo.

_-Iré por Hades aunque no pueda hacer mucho-menciono el santo de piscis._

_-Ten mucho cuidado- menciono el santo de la ánfora.- no te perdonare si mueres._

_-Lo mismo digo yo- contesto._

Las palabras del santo de la onceava casa lo sorprendieron de cuando acá sus compañeros se preocupaban por el, y le decían que no le perdonarían el morir, salió corriendo, de la casa de acuario a la de piscis su casa, había hecho una promesa que no cumpliría si se enfrentaba a Hades, aunque pensó positivamente si Seiya pudo porque nosotros los caballeros dorados no.

Entro a su propia casa, y miro a Hades que ya iba de salida, corrió hasta el.

-Hades- menciono el santo de los peces.

--

Estaban tirados ambos en el suelo, su respiración agitada, volvía a su normalidad, después de un ardo combate como lo hacían antes, la noche ya había cubierto el cielo y ambos contemplaban las estrellas, sabían que no era tiempo para hacerlo pero ya extrañaban el hacerlo.

-_Éramos amigos- dijo Hyoga._

_-Lo somos aun- le contesto Isaac de kraken._

_-Pero servimos a diferentes dioses, nuestras vidas están destinadas a luchar uno contra otro.-le cuestiono el caballero de cisne._

_-Lo se Hyoga, a menos que lo evitemos-susurro este por el cosmos al otro.-_lo se- se levanto de un brinco- Hyoga.

-Que pasa Isaac?- le pregunto el cisne.

-Hades solo quiere destruir la tierra, y no dejar humanos, sin embargo Poseidón no es tan malo como parece- le dijo a su amigo.

-Que diablos estas diciendo?- le cuestiono Hyoga.

-Poseidón quiere cambiar a la humanidad no destruirla, es una diferencia que podemos hacer que se convierta en una discusión para ambos, vamos Hyoga no hay tiempo- le dijo a su amigo de pañales.

-Ahora mismo camus y Poseidón pelean- dijo Hyoga

-Es por ello que debemos darnos prisa- le contesto Isaac.

-Gracias-susurro audible Hyoga.

-De nada pero de ahora en adelante, mucho ojo.- menciono Isaac antes de reír junto con su amigo.

-Tu solo te hechas carilla- le dijo el otro, ambos comenzaron a correr hacia las doce casas.

--

Aioros y shura ya estaban corriendo en dirección hacia las doce casas, llegaron a Aries y vieron a mu inconsciente.

Trataron de despertarlo pero se dieron cuenta de que no podrían hacerlo, lo acomodaron tranquilamente en un lugar seguro y fresco, ellos tendrían que continuar su camino. Corrieron por todo Aries hasta géminis.

-Aioros crees que ganemos esta guerra- menciono shura de capricornio.

-Con esos ánimos tuyos lo dudo-le dijo a su amigo.

-Aioros cuidado-shura aventó a aioros lejos de la espada que había caído en dirección a su amigo.-Estas bien?

-Si y tu- contesto su amigo negó y puso su mirada en su pierna había sido atravesada por la espada.-Shura.

-Aioros, shura cuanto tiempo sin verlos- menciono la voz ronca de saga pero esos ojos llenos de odio y rencor lo identificaron como ares, recorrió un escalofrió a ambos.

-Ares- mencionaron los dos en coro, shura se levanto y aioros lo tomo del brazo sabia el odio que guardaban su amigo hacia el.

-Te recuerdo que es el cuerpo de Saga-menciono aioros.

--

Se encontraba en el Yomotsu aquel lugar que tanto le gustaba antes, y amaba con todo su corazón, siempre le gusto ver las almas caer al gran vacio de ese poso y su parada el mismo infierno y paro no perder la costumbre ahí estaba a punto de arrogar a dos generales marinos de Poseidón.

-Sus ultimas palabras insectos- dijo a los dos generales marinos

-Yo si fuera tú regresaría ahora mismo a la tierra, tu amigo esta a punto de morir- menciono krishna.

-Explícate- dijo el santo de cáncer.

-Tu amigo afrodita de piscis esta apunto de enfrentar a Hades- contesto Eo esas palabras dejaron frio a Mascara de muerte de cáncer tenia que regresar a el doceavo templo de lo contrario al próximo que vería caer por allí seria a su amigo.

Regreso las almas de ellos a sus cuerpos, pero siguieron inconscientes ambos los miro y emprendió su viaje hacia las doce casas, afrodita que idiota se creía para hacer eso, y donde estaba el maldito refrigerador con patas para ayudarlo, elevo su cosmos buscando a ambos.

Y sintió a Camus pelear contra Poseidón el dios de los mares, busco el cosmos de afrodita se encontraba ya casi llegando a piscis, Hades estaba a punto de salir de allí lo único que podría ser era intentar hacerlo reaccionar.

_-Florecita que demonios estas haciendo?-pregunto mascara._

_-Te estas preocupando por mi- le contesto este con ironía- peleare con hades._

_-pero no tienes oportunidad, te destruir- le dijo a su amigo._

_-Cangrejo, en primera gracias por tus ánimos he sin duda lo derrotare y en segunda que quieres que haga que me siente a esperar mientras camus termina de pelear y Hades va por atena- le respondió afrodita._

_-entonces aguanta hasta que yo llegue- menciono mascara._

_-Gracias- le contesto al otro- y te veré luego entonces._

_--_

Corrió hasta llegar a Aries, y encontró a mu tirado en el suelo, ayudo a su amigo reconfortándolo con su cosmos.

-Mu despierta- le susurro shaka.

El santo de Aries comenzó a despertó y observo al de la sexta casa, se levanto y miro a su amigo.

-Saga es ares- le dijo el carnero dorado.

-Si lo se, y Shura junto con Aioros se han encontrado con Ares-menciono shaka.

-Tenían que ser ellos dos- menciono mu- de los doce ellos.- y ambos lo sabían Aioros el más afectado por haber matado a su amigo y shura por hacerlo.

-Shaka, mu- grito Milo entrando a Aries.

-Milo, Aioria- dijo mu.

-En estos momentos afrodita pelea contra hades, camus contra Poseidón, aioros contra ares y shura contra Minos- dijo Aioria.

-Si lo se- menciono Shaka.

-Tu que no sabes- dijo Milo con una sonrisa y ganándose la carcajada de los otros dos, y también una mirada asesina de shaka.

-Muchachos- grito alguien desde atrás-


	16. El destino

**El destino.**

Su cabello se movía con el aire y hacia juego con la oscuridad, miro al que estaba a su lado, sus ojos marrones encontraron los violáceos de el, desvió su mirada de el y las fijo hacia las doce casas, la casa de Aries, acuario y piscis estaban destruidas por la batalla, el cosmos de hades estaba en piscis no tardaría en llegar.

-Shion- dijo la pelilla-vamos a piscis esta batalla es contra mi no con mis santos-.

-Athena- menciono Shion de aires- podría ser peligroso.

-Y me dirás que ustedes no corren peligro cuando enfrentan a un dios- dijo la diosa de la sabiduría.- y antes de que me digas que ustedes son menos importantes que yo, no lo son, por eso reencarno en un cuerpo humano, para sentir todo lo que ustedes sienten, su dolor, felicidad, tristeza, todo shion, esos sentimientos de los que somos privados todos los dioses, por preludio del destino.

-Athena aun así su vida es importante más que la de nosotros, usted es nuestra diosa y nuestra salvación- dijo el patriarca.

-Vamos shion, acompáñame a piscis- le dijo la diosa.

-como ordene-menciono shion, esa frase siempre la usaba para que supiera que la obedecía por ser su diosa pero que a veces estaba en desacuerdo total con ella, y si el sabia que ella era la diosa de la sabiduría pero no era su obligación sacrificarse por los humanos, ellos lo harían con tal de que su diosa no lo hiciera.

-Gracias shion- susurro la pelilla- por todo.

-No hay nada que agradecer- contesto este.

Ella miro al que una vez fue caballero dorado y ahora el patriarca del santuario, lo admiraba había dado dos vidas por defenderla y aun así lo seguía haciendo por ella, comprendía el dolor que el sentía y aquella frustración de quedarse a su lado mientras los que parecían sus hijos combatían, y con ellos su mejor amigo, quien le había dado la fuerza para pelear en nombre de athena durante 248 años.

Comenzaron a caminar por las escaleras que llevan a las doce casas, tenia un solo objetivo derrotar a cualquiera que amenazara la tierra y a los humanos que ella tanto amaba

--

Se limpio un pequeño hilo de sangre que caía de su ceja, miro al dios que tenia de frente y lo observo atento a cualquiera de sus movimientos, no permitiría que llegara con athena.

-¿Por qué peleas con tanto fervor Camus de acuario?- le pregunto el dios de los mares.

-Por la paz de la tierra y mi diosa- menciono el santo parándose, - pero que empeño tienen los dioses en destruirnos- le cuestiono el santo.

-No quiero destruirlos, simplemente quiero que la humanidad cambie se de cuenta de sus errores de cada uno de ellos, y puedan cambiar para el bien de ellos mismo- le contesto el dios.

-Aun así no lo entiendo porque el empeño de destruir a athena, castigarnos por ser hacer el bien o el mal- dijo el caballero de la ánfora, tomo la posición de su mejor ataque- EJECUCION DE AURORA.

Una descarga de hielo, salieron de las manos del santo, hacia el dios mítico y este como lo había hecho con la flecha de sagitario, levanto una mano regresando el poder a su dueño, el santo salió arrogado a una de las columnas destruyéndolas por completo, quedo ahí y no se movió.

No entendía la determinación y el valor por la cual los humanos, aquellos humanos que regían en el santuario, eran capaces de enfrentar a los dioses, luchar contra ellos, aunque el resultado ya se supiera, es que amaban tanto a athena que lo hacían la defendía a costa de su vida, dando todo por ella, miro al santo que se volvía a incorporar a pesar de las heridas de su cuerpo.

-Eso fue todo- le pregunto el dios con sarcasmo.

-Serás un dios, pero tu cuerpo es el de un humano- contesto camus.-Polvo de diamantes.

El poder del santo congelo el brazo derecho del dios, y arrojo lejos su tridente que lo hacia ver como el dios de los mares, miro al santo sorprendido, y sonrió para si mismo, era admirable el valor de los humanos para atacar a un dios pero era algo imperdonable, levanto su tridente y lo arrojo en contra el santo.

-Ejecución de aurora-.

El ataque impacto al dios congelándolo totalmente, duraría así por un tiempo corto pero había logrado golpearlo, un humano lo había hecho de nuevo, Poseidón utilizo el cosmos que le quedaba para curar a todos sus generales marinos y crear una tormenta, su enemigo camus de acuario había logrado vencerlo, el dios cayo al suelo y sonrió, aun así el no había vivido para contarlo.

Camus fue atravesado por el tridente del dios, cayo de rodillas al suelo, lo había hecho, Poseidón no daría un paso mas de acuario, se sintió feliz su diosa estaría a salvo, el dolor comenzó a entumir su cuerpo y nublar su vista, pensó en cada uno de sus compañeros, en afrodita que luchaba contra hades, que el no había cumplido su promesa pero al final pensó en su diosa, antes de caer al suelo en un golpe sordo.

--

Estaba tirado en el suelo, la espada del dios estuvo a punto de golpearlo y terminaría igual como seiya no permitiría que eso ocurriera, se levanto rápido y sintió un mareo que le dieron ganas de vomitar, algo que para el era repugnante.

-Estas agotado, deberías de rendirte- menciono el dios del inframundo- es aun mejor una vez estuviste a mi servicio lo olvidas.

-Fue un juramente que utilice para llegar hasta mi diosa y ayudarle, aunque si se trata de ver el pasado también destruí junto a mis compañeros el muro de los lamentos.

-La diferencia entre tu y yo es que yo soy un dios indestructible- le menciono el dios antes de soltar una carcajada, afrodita también rio y el dios lo miro sorprendido.

-En primera eso mismo se decía del muro de los lamentos que era indestructible y lo destruimos, y en segunda tengo que recordarte que el caballero de Pegaso te venció.- dijo el caballero de piscis.

Hades ataco a Afrodita pero este logro esquivarlo, el dios rio en una arda carcajada.

-Parece que tu amigo a logrado vencer a Poseidón-menciono el dios

Afrodita busco el cosmos del dios y no lo encontró, camus había logrado vencerlo, pronto vendría a ayudar a acabar con Hades, pero luego se percato de que camus lo había logrado a costa de su vida, no el había prometido el no morir, sintió un ardor en el pequeño y miro la espada de hades encajada en su pecho, se giro para ver al dios sonriendo, retiro su espada de el, sintió como su cosmos lo abandonaba a la vez que su vida hacia lo mismo.

-Espinas carmesí-

Ataco al dios con su propia sangre antes de caer al suelo, el dios solo sonrió al ver la derrota de otro santo de athena, ella seria la siguiente y ahora si el mundo que se conoce seria totalmente suyo.

-_Adiós amigo… athena-menciono el santo._

-Afrodita- grito athena corriendo hasta el, coloco su cabeza en sus piernas y acaricio su cabello.

-Athena…- susurro el santo antes de perder completamente la conciencia.

Shion miro la escena se puso entre Hades y Athena, el dios del inframundo le pagaría la muerte del santo de piscis además del todo el sufrimiento causa en el santuario por el.

Hades sintió varios cortes en los brazos y en el pecho, los miro a cada uno de ellos,-_"al final a conseguido herirme"-_pensó el dios antes de soltar una carcajada- Athena nos volvemos a ver.

--

Una luz cegadora apareció delante de los dos guerreros, junto a ellos estaban Dian, Eo, Krishna, Kaysa, Sorrento y Thetis.

-Muchachos- menciono Isaac al ver a sus compañeros- que hacen aquí.

-El señor Poseidón a sido derrotado y ahora nos ha mandado llamar, no quiere que intervengamos mas en la pelea- menciono Thetis.

-Sin embargo tenemos que subir hasta donde se encuentra el- menciono Dian- el santo de acuario lo a congelado dando su vida.

-Que camus a muerto- dijeron al unisonó Isaac e Hyoga.

Los generales marinos se limitaron a asentir, ninguno de los dos pupilos de cristal creyeron lo que acababan de oír, el haber regresado a la vida gracias a sus dioses era para que descansaran de las batallas, pero ellos nunca dejaban de usar a los humanos como sus juguetes.

-_"malditos sean los dioses"- pensó Isaac molesto por la situación en la que se encontraban todos ellos._

-Y ahora que haremos-pregunto Eo.

-Nos queda ir con el emperador Poseidón y retirarnos- menciono Dian.

-O pelear contra ellos- dijo Kaysa apuntando a los espectros que habían sido curados por hades, y venían acompañados de Thanathos e Hipnos.

--

-Aioros ten cuidado- le dijo el otro.

-Igual tu- le menciono a su amigo.

Shura peleaba contra Minos, este estaba sangrando, debidos a los numerosos cortes que había hecho excalibur sobre su piel y shura ya tenia los huesos rotos de la mano derecha, además de que su pierna estaba herida por la espada de ares, mientras que aioros no se encontraba en las mejores situación del mundo, no podía atacar a Ares sin dañar el cuerpo de saga.

-Camus…. Afrodita- menciono Shura, había sentido los cosmos del de la onceava casa y doceava desaparecer, no sin antes despedirse de ellos.-Aioros tenemos que darnos prisa.

-Excalibur-Grito shura.

-Marioneta cósmica- dijo el juez del infierno.

El cuerpo de shura fue sostenido en el aire por unos segundos antes de caer al suelo, pues excalibur había roto todos los hilos de la marioneta cósmica, de Minos, por otra parte el juez del infierno resulto con un gran corte en el abdomen que le impedía ponerse de pie.

-Ya ríndete de una buena vez Minos- dijo el capricorniano.

-Shura cuidado!- grito su amigo.

La espada de Ares se encajo en el corazón del santo de capricornio hiriéndolo gravemente, giro sobre sus talones y tomo del hombro a Saga, utilizo su cosmos para encontrar al verdadero saga, aprisionado dentro de su propio cuerpo.

_-Saga tu puedes, es tu cuerpo no el de Ares- menciono el de la decima casa._

Cayo en el suelo, aioros corrió hacia su amigo, y lo miro intentaba curar con su cosmos la herida profunda que le había ocasionado el dios de la guerra, pero no podía hacerlo, sus ojos cafés vieron los verdes.

-Protege...a...Athena-menciono el de la decima casa a su vecino.-Saca a Ares del cuerpo de saga.

-Shura- menciono aioros, las lagrimas corrieron por el rostro del de sagitario, era imposible, Aioros era el primero que había abandonado a su amigo y ahora era shura quien lo abandonaba a el.

Sintió el cosmos de shura desaparecer, mientras una sonrisa forzada se aparecía en su rostro, sintió una mano atrás de el y encontró el cosmos de saga a su lado intentándolo reconfortar por lo ocurrido, su mirada revelaba sus sentimientos, decepción, tristeza, frustración.

-Aioros- susurro- lo siento.

-Yo también saga- menciono- no pudimos ayudarte antes.

Por la cara de saga corrió una lágrima traicionera revelando que lo que acababa de ocurrir de verdad le dolía a el gemelo mayor.

--

-Camus, Afrodita, shura- menciono mascara de muerte de cáncer, corrió mas rápido lo que sus piernas podían hacer.

Llego a Aries y allí vio a shaka y los demás, los observo a todos y vio a ellos mas afectados por las muertes de los de las ultimas casas.


	17. La batalla de los dioses

**La batalla de los dioses.**

Shion miro la escena se puso entre Hades y Athena, el dios del inframundo le pagaría la muerte del santo de piscis además del todo el sufrimiento causado en el santuario por el.

Hades sintió varios cortes en los brazos y en el pecho, los miro a cada uno de ellos,-_"al final a conseguido herirme"-_pensó el dios antes de soltar una carcajada- Athena nos volvemos a ver.

-Hades- menciono la diosa de la guerra justa.- no te lo perdonare.

-Ahora suenas como la diosa de la guerra- menciono Hades, levanto su espada y esta callo de la mano del dios.

-No te permitiere que toques a atena- dijo shion que sostenía el muro de cristal.

Atena levanto nike, y lo apunto al cuello de Hades, comenzó a brillar junto al cosmos de la diosa que la rodeaba, hades apareció de nuevo la espada, y comenzó a elevar el cosmos rápidamente. Movieron los dos sus armas rápidamente y estas chocaron, asiendo un enorme ruido, la tierra comenzó a temblar, y la casa de piscis comenzó a moverse.

-Athena- la voz de aioros y saga, llamando a su diosa, hizo que esta volteara, hades aprovecho el momento, pero shion vio las intenciones del dios del inframundo y levanto el muro de cristal de nuevo.

-Aioros, saga que hacen los dos aquí?- pregunto la diosa pelilla.

-Athena no permitiremos que tu sangre se derrame más, usted es la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra justa no de la venganza- menciono el caballero de sagita.

-Permítanos pelear contra hades, y vengar la muerte de afrodita de piscis.- menciono saga.

Athena miro a sus caballeros, tenia la confianza de que ellos lo derrotarían por ello los dioses habían matado a aioros porque sabían lo que ocasionaría que los dos santos si estuvieran al frente del santuario- "_en que apuros se hubieran metido los dioses si aioros y saga hubieran estado al frente del santuario"-_pensó la pelilla y hoy los dioses lo verían como un recordatorio del porque athena estaba tan orgullosa de ellos, pero ella pediría cuantas a todo el Olimpo, por el sufrimiento causado a todos los humanos, principalmente Hades.

Los dos caballeros comenzaron a elevar su cosmos, ambos vestían con el orgullo de un caballero dorado sus armaduras, los caballeros de sagitario y géminis, dos personas totalmente diferentes pero su amistad había durado el tiempo necesario para que los dos aprendieran a valorarse el uno al otro.

Shion los observaba desde atrás, miro a los dos y se sintió orgulloso, antes lo había hecho en innumerables ocasiones pero una vez mas lo hacia, eran los santos que habían ayudado a todos los demás a salir adelante y ser quienes eran el día de hoy, y hay estaban ambos irguiéndose orgullosos frente a Hades, listos para mostrar la furia de un caballero dorado, si antes lo había hecho seiya que era un caballero de bronce, hoy temblaría al ver lo que era capaz un caballero dorado.

--

Mascara de muerte se detuvo en la casa de Aries se dio cuenta que era inútil, subir las doce casas ahora toda la batalla se encontraba a manos de Saga y aioros, se giro sobre sus talones, no dejaría que los demás lo vieran en el estado que se encontraba comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la que había llegado.

-Mascara- menciono Aldebarán –A donde vas?- todos los santos dorados miraron hacia el santo de la cuarta casa.

-No tiene sentido que me quede aquí sin hacer nada- contesto el sin mirar a sus compañeros.

-Tampoco harás nada si te vas- esta vez fue Milo quien hablo.

Lo miro a los ojos sin duda el era uno de que entendía sus sentimientos a la perfección, Camus era su amigo, al igual que afrodita para el significaba demasiado, era polos opuesto y aun así su amistad perduro a pesar de la muerte.

-Milo- fue lo único que pronuncio, el santo del octavo templo lo miro y sintió lo mismo que Mascara aquella conexión que los unía los dos estaban pasando por lo mismo. El santo de la cuarta casa se acerco a sus compañeros de elite, miro a los ángeles de artemisa, y a los dos dioses.

La tormenta ocasionada por Poseidón dio paso a los rayos y uno sobre todo marco el inicio de la aparición del dios del rayo y el rey de todo el Olimpo, un dios de ojos azules y cabello rubio, hizo su aparición entre los dos gemelos hijos de Leto.

-Artemisa, Apolo, podrían ir a ayudar a los generales marinos de Poseidón y los caballeros de bronce quienes combaten contra los espectros de hades y los dos gemelos del infierno- dijo el dios mirando a sus hijos, estos asistieron y se retiraron en compañía de los tres ángeles.

-Aioria acompañare a mi hermano en su batalla te veré después- dijo la amazona de águila despidiéndose del caballero de leo, varias miradas, entre ellas las de Milo, mascara y Kanon contemplaron al santo mencionado, mas de apoyo fueron de burla y era seguro que si el dios del Olimpo no estuviera hay mas de alguno hubiera hecho alguna broma al respecto entre la relación entre el santo de leo y la amazona de águila.

-Podrían llevarme hasta el templo de piscis donde se encuentra mi hermano hades- menciono el dios viendo a los guerreros de su hija.

-Si- contesto dokho

Los santos junto con el dios del rayo, comenzaron a ascender por el camino de las doce casas, la casa de tauro estaba intacta, el santo sonrió para sus adentros "_al menos mi casa no esta destruida"- pensó_ el santo de tauro.

Siguieron con la casa de géminis y ahí vieron todo el suceso de la batalla entre aioros y saga, encontraron al espectro de hades Minos, recostado en el suelo cubriendo su herida, este los miro y después solo dibujo en su cara una sonrisa de burla, un poco mas haya del espectro se encontraba el cuerpo de santo de capricornio, su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre y lodo ocasionado por la lluvia.

-Shura- susurro dokho, el tenia el mismo sentimiento que shion el verlos combatir los hacia sentir orgullosos, pero la muerte de ellos, era como una herida que solo cerraría el tiempo.

Shaka, mu y Aldebarán apuraron el paso, no querían ver a su compañero en aquel estado, Mascara y Milo notaron lo que a ellos les esperaba en las siguientes casas cuando se toparan con los cuerpos de sus mejores amigos, Aioria se detuvo a contemplar el cuerpo del de la decima casa.

Shura no podía estar muerto, después de que aioros revivió los dos santos habían arreglado todas sus diferencias y ahora, el estaba muerto, por las manos de saga pero las intenciones habían sido de Ares, el había llegado a sentir a Shura y saga como sus hermanos, pasaban tanto tiempo con aioros que los había considerado parte de su familia, sintió una mano detrás de el, no volteo a verlo sabia que era Kanon intentando brindarle apoyo por lo ocurrido, intentándolo reconfortar, comenzó a caminar hacia las siguientes casas.

El silencio desde la casa de géminis hasta la de capricornio estuvo presente ni siquiera el dios menciono alguna otra palabra, sabia perfectamente los sentimientos de los guerreros de su hija al perder a un compañero, lo había visto antes cuando miraba a la tierra y los veía combatir, los humanos se habían ganado el respeto de los dioses o al menos ellos, el tan siquiera tocar, herir o matar a un dios, era digno de una persona que luchaba por lo correcto.

-Athena debía de poner escaleras eléctricas- menciono el dios intentando quitar la seriedad de la cara de los caballeros dorados- miren que 800 escalones entre cada casa es cansado.

Milo y Kanon rieron por el comentario del dios, pero los demás apenas dibujaron una sonrisa y la desaparecieron dejando paso a la seriedad, salieron de la casa de capricornio y subieron las escaleras a la casa de acuario.

Milo soltó un suspiro, sabia lo que le esperaba dentro de acuario, encontrar el cuerpo de su amigo sin vida, le dolía el hecho de que hubiera muerto, no sabían cuanto, era su amigo desde que se conocieron y fueron elegidos para las armaduras de acuario y escorpión desde entonces su amistad había crecido, sinceramente estuvo a punto de terminar cuando se entero de que camus había jurado lealtad a Hades, en un principio no le creyó pero después, entendió todo el sacrificio que los tres habían hecho, sintió una lagrima resbalar por su mejilla.

-Milo- menciono Aioria, el león dorado puso su mano sobre el hombro del caballero de escorpión.

Milo miro a el santo de la quinta casa y miro hacia delante ahí en el suelo estaban Poseidón y camus, los dos tenían heridas, y estaban llenos de sangre y polvo, Milo apuro el paso y salió de la casa iba delante de todos, comenzó a llorar reprimiendo todos los sollozos, guardo una calma y se puso serio, tenia que ser fuerte, sintió las manos de mu atrás de el.

-Milo, no tienes porque sufrir solo- menciono mu, Milo sabia que a todos les dolía pero sinceramente nadie como el.

Llegaron a piscis y había mascara fue uno de los primeros en entrar a la casa de su propio amigo, athena los miro a todos un poco mas haya estaban Hades luchando contra aioros y saga, quería que ambos destruyeran a Hades para que pagara por todo lo hecho a el santuario.

Alo como están espero que bien, jajaja bueno pues ya casi se termina este fic, si soy malo por matar a los santitos pero a mi también me duele, jaja, bueno pues espero que terminen de leer todo, y pues si quieren saber un poco mas de los ocurrido en la saga de hades, cuando camus, shura y saga atacan el santuario pues hay un fic que no es mío es de una la_**dama de las estrellas, su fic se llama los tres del lamento **_esta muy bueno tyo les recomiendo que lo lean ok adiós.


	18. Las ultimas palabras final

**Las últimas palabras.**

Entraron a piscis el sol comenzaba de nuevo a salir y aun así la lluvia no había parado desde que Poseidón fue congelado por el caballero de acuario, la escena que pudo contemplar Zeus fue una de las mejores los dos santos de athena tenían a hades en el suelo, y ya con algunas heridas notables en sus cuerpos, el dios camino y puso su cuerpo en medio de los dos guerreros y su hermano.

-Alto- grito el dios del trueno- Ahora hades creo que tu derrota es inminente ahora, por favor espero que por primera vez la aceptes y cumplas con tu palabra- menciono el dios viendo directamente a su hermano.

-Zeus, pero si aun no me han derrotado me estoy solo divirtiendo- menciono el dios del inframundo.

-Si quieres traemos a Pegaso- dijo Milo haciendo que el dios lo mirara con odio y digamos que si las miradas de hades mataran el escorpión estaría retorciéndose ahora mismo.

-Si estas esperando a que te maten de nuevo!- contesto el dios del rayo- no lo van a hacer ellos te derrotaron en buena forma hades y acepta tu derrota- le dijo a su hermano en vez de una sugerencia, fue una orden.

-Zeus- menciono el dios con gran rencor- ambos somos libres de nuestras acciones y por ello soy capaz de hacer lo que me plazca aunque ello involucre a tu hija, preferida.

-Los dos cállense!- grito alguien detrás de ellos, sus ojos color azul al igual que su cabello, llevaba un tridente en su mano derecha y fue reconocido como el dios del océano- Hades es obvio que perdimos ante nuestra sobrina por…

- segunda vez en este siglo- dijo mascara, el dios se limito a mirarlo y luego le sonrió.

-Si por segunda vez, aunque eso no pensaba decir, por ello hades cumple tu palabra o estoy seguro de que Zeus y yo la haremos cumplir, - una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara del dios del rayo y miro triunfante a hades- ni sonrías Zeus porque no te quedas atrás tu también debes comportarte a la altura que estas, y no eres nadie absolutamente nadie para ordenarnos a mi y a hades, los tres somos iguales- dijo el dios de los mares enfurecidos- ahora si pueden hablar.

-Algo que tengas que decir hades- pregunto athena participando por primera vez en la conversación.

-Me largo nos veremos después athena, dentro de 6 siglos para la nueva guerra santa donde de verdad yo te ganare- menciono el dios del inframundo.

-Hades- dijo Zeus caminando hacia su hermano- Poseidón quiero hablar con ustedes- menciono el dios.

--

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, le dolía el pecho, se encontraba en una sala completamente oscura su cuerpo bajaba en una completa oscuridad, y un frio inmenso, ya había sentido esa sensación antes, pero no había estado solo, en un principio si pero después se había visto rodeado de sus compañeros, pensó en lo que había quedado atrás, sus amigos, su diosa, su armadura en cada detalle del cual se había visto desprendido por la culpa del dios de la guerra.

Su diosa le serviría un millón de veces mas para siempre ella le había dado las fuerzas para seguir, pelear por el amor y la justicia de la tierra y siempre sobre todo lo que se había buscado en todas las antiguas eras la paz del mundo, y que los dioses los dejaran en paz.

Sintió que lo llamaban por su nombre, camino lentamente de donde provenía la voz, y millones de imágenes de diferentes ángulos de su muerte se repetían delante de el, las observo y a lo lejos sintió a otra persona que hacia exactamente lo mismo, camino hacia el, y lo toco del hombro.

-Shura- dijo el.

-Afrodita- menciono este de ver al otro a un lado suyo.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí shura?-pregunto el santo de los peces.

-Lo mismo que tu-le contesto la cabra dorada.

-Moriste- pregunto el santo de la doceava casa con curiosidad.

-Si, lo hice, Ares fue- menciono en un susurro.

-Por lo visto a los tres nos mato un dios- dijo alguien divertido atrás de ellos.

-Camus- contestaron los dos al unisonoro.

Los tres suspiraron y se miraron fijamente, retándose con la mirada a que alguno comenzara una nueva platica pero hablar de sus propias muertes no eran lo mejor; Camus miro fijamente a Shura y afrodita ahí estaba entre sus dos vecinos nunca habían tenido mucha comunicación normalmente afrodita siempre estaba con mascara y shura con aioros. Los otros dos parecieron leerle la mente al santo de la ánfora porque lo miraron frunciendo el ceño.

-Ocurre algo- pregunto el santo de la onceava casa.

-No nada- dijo shura sentándose en el vacio.

El santo de la cabra fijo su vista un poco mas haya de donde ellos se encontraban y vio, como una figura se fue formando poco a poco, la miro y se dio cuenta de que era cerbero el perro que resguardaba las puertas del infierno, se paro de un salto y lo miro.

-Camus ese perro sobre alimentado es cerbero cierto- pregunto, el santo volteo con seriedad y se sorprendió, el perro pareció oler como la sangre de los santos se aceleraba hasta el punto de casi arrogar el corazón de los tres fuera de su cuerpo.

-Maldición, ni en la muerte dejan a uno en paz- menciono afrodita con gran enfado y soplando sus flequillos que cubrían su cara.

- Miren el lado positivo somos tres una cabeza para cada uno- menciono shura.

-Te parece divertido?- le pregunto camus.

-Claro que no, pero que quieres que me ponga a llorar-contesto la cabra.

El santo de piscis rio ante el comentario de los dos santos, y se preparo para la envestida del perro, este comenzó a correr en su dirección, sus cabezas comenzaron a moverse y ataco, los tres saltaron justo a tiempo.

Afrodita estaba observando a el perro, vio una luz ante el fijo su vista en ella y después el perro desapareció junto con sus dos amigos, dejándolo solo en completa oscuridad de nuevo.

--

Los demás caballeros dorados sobrevivientes estaban situados afuera del santuario, sabían la decisión que los dioses habían tomado para sus compañeros y para ellos mismo.

-Voy a extraña a la cabra-menciono aioros.

-Si parecía tu novia- le contesto Kanon, el santo de la novena casa lo miro enfurecido – esos eran camus y Milo.

-Oye yo no estoy diciendo nada y en todo caso eran mascara y afrodita los que parecían novios- contesto el escorpión dorado.

-Si eso dicen de sus amigos no quiero saber lo que hablan de sus enemigos- dijo Touma que iba pasando por ahí acompañado de los otros ángeles, un suspiro se les escapo a todos.

-Voy a extrañar a esos tres eran…- menciono el santo de tauro.

-Serios-dijo mu

-Raros- le siguió Aldebarán.

-Afeminados- dijeron saga y Kanon al mismo tiempo, dirigiéndose miradas de odio.- podrías dejar de imitarme- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Enojones- dijo Aioria.

-No deberían hablar mal de sus propios compañeros, las almas de los muertos puede….- dijo shaka antes de ser interrumpido por dokho.

-Si shaka ya lo sabemos- menciono el antiguo maestro.

-Pero usted y shaka que no saben- dijo Milo sacándole unas sonrisas a todos.

--

Despertó en un ambiente diferente al que había despertado primero, a su lado estaban camus y shura, el sol entraba por la ventana iluminando toda la habitación, se levanto y sintió un ligero mareo camino hacia la salida.

-Afrodita- menciono camus detrás de el haciendo que este se volteara ligeramente, para verlo.

-En donde estamos?-pregunto shura mirando todo el lugar.

-El santuario- dijo afrodita aun no creyendo lo que el mismo había contestado a su compañero de elite.-¿estamos vivos?

-No lo se- menciono camus.

Se levantaron los otros dos y escucharon pequeños ruidos a fuera de la habitación donde ellos dormían, caminaron si ni siquiera hacer ruido y vieron a sus compañeros criticándolos.

-Si camus era un amargado- dijo Milo.

-No y la florecita se la pasaba todo el día cultivando sus rosas- dijo mascara.

-Y shura todo el día se creía el chef internacional de la comida española- le siguió aioros.

-Aja y que mas- menciono afrodita.

-No pues un millón de cosas mas, aun te acuerdas Aioria la broma de esconderle a shura todas sus espadas y cambiarle a afrodita el liquido para fumigar por tiner y sus rosas se secaron o cuando robamos la ánfora de camus- dijo Milo.

-Con que fueron ustedes- dijo afrodita.

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver de donde provenían esas voces y encontraron a los tres santos fallecidos ahí parados observándolos con las miradas que decían todo lo que sentían.

-_Shura, respira no es necesario volver a matar a aioros- se decía así mismo._

_-Un millón trescientos cincuenta- camus había pasado el diez desde hace mucho tiempo._

_-Con que ellos fueron me las van a pagar todas y cada una de ellas- pensaba afrodita._

-Afrodita, Camus, shura que hacen aquí- pregunto Milo.

-Mi padre los ha vuelto a la vida- menciono athena- Camus podrás quedarte con cualquiera de tus compañeros mientras tu casa es restaurada, lo mismo para ti afrodita y mu.

-Si athena como ordene- mencionaron todos.

La diosa de la sabiduría se retiro dejando a sus caballeros ahí parados, continuo con su camino hacia la sala del patriarca donde se encontraba shion y dokho.

-Perdona Milo que decías- dijo afrodita- que Aioria y tu que habían hecho que…

Los dos santos mencionados se escondieron atrás de sus amigos, Milo atrás de camus y Aioria atrás de aioros.

-Era broma ya sabíamos que iban a revivir por eso decíamos eso para comprobar si sus sentidos estaban bien- menciono aioros tratando de salvar el pellejo de su hermano, shura lo vio con reproche como reclamándole todos los comentarios.

-Vieras que bien me siento, como para estrenar excalibur contigo- menciono el de la decima casa.

El santo de sagitario se puso blanco y luego todos se echaron a reír, sabían que sus amigos estaban bromeando o eso al menos creían no los mataría por algo tan simple, habían vuelto a derrotar a hades y ahora no volverían a saber nada mas de Hades o algún dios por 6 siglos.


End file.
